


代替我哭泣的昨日

by sakuraumeno



Category: Gabriel/Michael - Fandom, 神学校 -Noli me tangere- | Shingakkou -Noli me Tangere-
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraumeno/pseuds/sakuraumeno





	代替我哭泣的昨日

代替我哭泣的昨日  
神学校[Gabriel/Michael]

*主CP是GM，但设定是大家都对小麦抱有某种程度的好感（喂）除此之外CP还是挺混乱的

——没关系，我就在这里。  
——我们一定会成为很好的兄弟。所以，别再哭了。

距离我与麦克尔的初次见面，已经过了三个月。  
这期间发生了很多事，就连一贯冷静的我也有点脑子不够用了。在不知道第几次被女朋友甩了后，我暂且放弃了跟人交往的打算，从学校里搬出去租了房子。跟麦克尔相认后，他有时会过来找我，这也是我决定搬出去住的最大原因。  
宿舍里的室友似乎对我凭空冒出的双胞胎哥哥很是讶异，经常好奇地问东问西。为了不给麦克尔造成更大的困扰，我认为这是最好的解决方法。而且在宿舍里，也没法好好单独相处。  
由于我是连续跳级进的大学，所以比麦克尔的学级更高。相比起来我岂不是更像年长的那一个吗，有时候我会这样想，然后会忍不住微笑起来。  
相处了几个月后，麦克的性格我也差不多摸透了。  
虽然初次见面的时候哭得稀里哗啦的，但实际上是个开朗乐观的人。正直坦率的他很招周围人的喜欢，就连低年级也对他崇敬不已。在以前还是年级的监督生，各方面来讲都是个无可挑剔的好学生……  
除了在一年半前发生的那件事。那件事让他改变了许多。虽然现在看来他跟平常无异，不过有时候他望向远方，眼神会陷入空茫。  
那个样子的麦克，是我最不愿意看到的。

时间飞逝，但也并非能带走所有。麦克至今仍然没有完全恢复的原因，我大概也能猜到。没办法，毕竟发生过那样的事。说实话当时父母告诉我这件事之时，我也震惊了好久。但是我一出生就不在那个家里，所以我没法体会麦克的悲伤。试想一下如果我的养父母突然有一天暴毙在自己眼前，我恐怕也无法保持冷静吧。  
——听着，加比，跟麦克尔相处的时候，要尽量避免谈起那件事哦。  
在家里，母亲曾这样对我说道。她墨绿色的眼睛看起来很是哀伤。那是跟我的眼睛截然不同的颜色。  
不用她说我也明白。我是那样心疼我的双胞胎哥哥，我不忍心看他的脸上露出那么忧郁的神色。

从小时候开始，我就觉得哪里不对。  
在柯蒂斯家，我得到了充分的自由。养父母是科学家，比起一般的父母，他们对我的培养更加地超前。我不仅从小就不愁吃穿，还在良好的教育环境中长大，之后更是跳级进入了现在的学校。我确实比一般人要幸运很多。可是伴随着一帆风顺的成长过程，我偶尔会感受到一种奇怪的违和感。  
微妙的丧失感，从出生起就一直笼罩着我。就好像本应属于生命中的某一部分被生生剜掉，如同脚下被割掉的影子。  
这种难言的疑惑，直到父母告诉我还有一个双胞胎哥哥的时候，才得以解开。  
长久缺失的一片拼图终于找到了。

我非常地高兴。我终于找回了世界上的另一个我。我终于可以摆脱那种挥之不去的丧失感了。我再也不是孤单一人了。

我与他见面，第一次看见如同镜子里的自己一样的他。然后从他的右眼里，涌出了泪水。  
“……很高兴见到你，加百列。”  
那一瞬间，犹如月下潮汐般的伤感涨满了我的胸腔。有生以来第一次涌现出那样复杂的情绪。同时我终于有了实感，对于眼前就站着双胞胎哥哥的实感。  
啊啊，他就是我的兄弟。是这个世界上唯一和我有着血缘关系的人。  
为什么呢，明明是第一次见面，却好像已经认识了很久……  
我想要紧紧地拥抱他。我不曾知道在他身上发生了什么，但我知道，那一定是非常、非常悲哀的事吧。  
再也不会让你一个人了。那时候，我在心里暗暗对自己，以及他的泪水立下了誓言。

不冷不热地过了一段平和的时光。  
警察终究还是没能追查出杀死亲生父母和妹妹的凶手，案件就这样不了了之。亚哈叔叔跟我们说起这件事的时候，显得有些愤懑不平，但麦克却意外地露出无奈的微笑。  
“是吗，那也是没办法的事。”  
我们自然对他这样的反应很是惊讶。这样真的好吗？他却点点头，喃喃念着“没关系”。  
“有加百列在，我已经很满足了。”  
……当时的我，居然有点不争气地脸颊发烫。

身为唯一幸存的亲人没有继续追究，案件自然也就这样结了。有时候我看着走神的麦克尔，一个念头总会突然冒上来。  
——麦克他，该不会知道家人之死的真相吧。  
不过也只是想想而已，我从来没有主动开口去问他。  
——听着，加比，跟麦克尔相处的时候，要尽量避免谈起那件事哦。  
母亲的告诫回响在脑海里。尽管好奇，我也明白什么话该说，什么话不该说。而且我相信，某一天麦克尔一定会自己告诉我的。  
也曾邀请麦克到我家去玩。虽然父母对他的到来表示热烈欢迎，但他依然显得很拘谨。母亲做了丰盛的晚餐招待他，就连一贯严肃的父亲也微笑着跟他聊天。把这里当作你的家吧，麦克尔，不用客气。母亲温柔地说，她是打心底希望麦克尔成为柯蒂斯家的一员，希望以此填补他年纪轻轻就失去家人的空白。但麦克只是淡淡地笑着道谢，没有答应也没有拒绝。后来我好几次邀请他去家里，他都推辞了。  
我问起他原因，他支支吾吾了半天，最后失落地说：“我只是觉得……你们真是幸福的一家人。感觉自己就像一个陌生人，突然闯进了你们的生活。”  
不是那样的，我脱口而出。麦克才不是什么陌生人。听了我难得激动的回答，麦克尔眯起眼睛，开心地笑了。谢谢你，加百列。他说。  
麦克尔是我独一无二的兄弟。但硬要说起的话，就是他见外的这一点让我很不爽。随着时日渐长，心中某处的焦虑也与日俱增。但我是加百列，冷静稳重的加百列，我应该很明白，什么对麦克尔是最重要的，我不能自私地逼迫他。

还有一点很在意的，就是他一直不愿意叫我“加比”。虽然拗不过我的任性，他姑且把理由告诉我了，但我猜想，事情应该远远没那么简单。但看他的样子也并没有说谎，所以我只好暂且把刨根问底的冲动压在心底了。  
“加比”是什么人？真的是甩了他的前女友吗？还是说这个人，跟整个事件有什么关系呢。  
麦克尔•列维身上有着一个个解不开的谜团。这些谜在一定程度上阻碍了我们关系的进展，而我作为他在这个世上仅剩的亲人，对此却无能为力。

相比之下，大学的生活倒是平静得几近无趣。我进入的法学系云集了各种各样的高材生，没错，各种各样的……包括某个怪胎在内。   
“啊。”  
“啊，是你。”  
在学院走廊里碰见的人，其实隔十米远就能认出来，因为他那头银发实在太醒目了。对方也认出了我，不过那张冷若冰霜的脸上丝毫没有动摇。  
“早安，莱奥尼德。”  
“……”  
他像吃下了苦药似的皱眉看着我。用不着这样吧，都多久了还没习惯么。一个院里的好歹也表示一下啊。  
“对了，教授上次说论文有点问题，要我跟你商量一下。你等会儿要回宿舍么？”  
“嗯。”  
“那我等会拿资料去找你。”  
他没说话，点了点头就走了。唉，真是个冷淡的人啊。都认识有一段时间了，还是一副目中无人的样子。  
莱奥尼德•欧文，法学系一年级生的年级长，铁壁般的学生监督。成绩当然也是数一数二的……嗯，他数二的时候我就是数一的那个。  
不知是因为同窗之间的竞争意识，还是别的什么，莱奥尼德似乎对我有所顾忌。朝我投来的视线总是带着微妙的刺。真是的，浪费了我努力跟他交好的心情。  
要我跟他好好相处的是麦克尔，莱奥尼德在圣约翰神学校时是他的前辈，似乎麦克尔受到了他不少照顾……还是该说反过来？  
“总之，是个令人放不下心的家伙。既然你跟他同学院，就跟他交个朋友吧，顺便替我照顾一下。”  
当麦克尔得知他和我同学院同级的时候，苦笑着说道。  
要不是麦克尔这么说，以我避重就轻的性格来说应该是不会主动去挑这个麻烦的担子吧。算了，看在他还挺有趣的份上就这样吧。  
我到教授的办公室里拿了资料，便朝着莱奥尼德的宿舍走去。  
说起有趣的部分，随着跟莱奥尼德的接触越深，我就越明白麦克当初说的“放不下心”是怎么回事了。好比说每次——包括这次在内——打开莱奥尼德的房门（当然先敲过门得到了应允）——那倒入眼底铺天盖地的惨状就足够我乐一阵子了。  
“失礼了。”我刻意无视脚底下报告的尸骸，大步流星地走进他的屋子里。级长的特权之一是拥有单人宿舍，我大概可以想象为什么莱奥尼德会对级长这个位置这么执着了。要是跟别人一起住的话，这种不修边幅的样子恐怕会折损他铁壁的威严吧。但一想到麦克尔曾经给这个人当过随从，帮他收拾房间，就觉得不太痛快。  
——他连我的房间都没收拾过呢。  
莱奥尼德坐在房间内侧的书桌前，抬起头看着我走到他跟前。我露出自认为无懈可击的笑容，把资料递给他。  
“这是教授要给你的。”  
“…辛苦了，麻烦你特意送过来。”  
“不客气，你这里有笔吗，我把一些要点记一下。”  
“……你等一下。”  
“笔”这个单词似乎对他造成了一瞬的冲击。他顿了一下，开始在那张已经看不出是书桌的桌子上翻找。我站在旁边，默不做声地看着他为了找一支笔而大动干戈。  
他先是坐在椅子上翻桌面的东西，然后又弯下身在抽屉里寻找，后来又站起身在身后的柜子里找。他迄今为止到底是怎么活下来的？  
我饶有兴趣地旁观着这一切，一点出手帮他的意思都没有。虽然我没有把东西到处乱放的喜好，但我也不会对此看不下去——我可不是麦克那样的老好人。  
大概努力了十分钟左右，莱奥尼德终于露出了颓败的表情。他瞥了不为所动的我一眼，叹了口气喃喃道：“……如果是麦克尔……”  
“你说了什么吗？”  
“没什么。”  
看着他一秒恢复了面无表情，我不由得在心底失笑。如果是麦克尔就会帮你找吗？真不好意思，我可不是你认识的麦克尔哦。  
不过，还是及时收手吧。不然他会更厌烦我的。  
“啊，我突然想起我包里还有一支笔。”  
我在手提包里摸了一会，亮出一支铅笔。莱奥尼德皱起眉头，一言不发地看着我，冰蓝色的眼里分明写着“你是在逗我？”的怒意。  
我装作没看到，拿过桌上的资料写起来。整间屋子静得只听到铅笔在纸上划过的沙沙声，还有我们的呼吸声。  
“……你跟他还真是一点都不像啊。”  
莱奥尼德不快的声音从头顶上传来，我笑了：“你认为我们应该要相似到什么程度呢？没人规定双胞胎的性格也必须一模一样吧？”  
他从鼻子里哼了一声，起身去倒茶了。虽说他不怎么待见我，不过必要的待客礼仪他还是会做到的。  
“好了。必要的事项我都写在上面了，有不明白的再问我吧。”  
“麻烦了。”莱奥尼德把茶杯端给我，宜人的红茶香气扑面而来。我随便找了个能坐人的地方坐下，享受着难得的安宁。  
“说起来，麦克尔最近有跟你联系吗？”  
果然，除了学业以外，我们之间的共同话题就只有麦克尔了吗。  
“嗯，好像说要举行足球比赛的样子。”  
“是吗。”他喝了口红茶，“你前阵子搬出去住了吧。他也有去你那里住吗。”  
“怎么可能，你从那里毕业的应该最清楚不过了吧。规矩太多了。他只会去我那里玩，傍晚就坐巴士回学校。”  
“说的也是。”  
似乎觉得自己提出了个傻问题，他露出一抹笑意。虽然性格冷淡，但还是有坦率的一面嘛。  
“加百列，你是不久前才知道麦克尔是你哥哥吧。”  
“唔，大概三个月前……怎么了？”  
他的笑意更深了。  
“那我认识他的时间比你还长啊。”  
“……”  
这人是小孩子吗。用这种方式来挑衅是怎么回事啦。  
不过被他这么一说，还真有一点不服气。但他说的也是事实，不知道该如何反驳。  
“说的也是。”  
我直接地回答。没有漏看他一闪而过的失望神情。这家伙果然是小孩啊。  
“莱奥尼德，既然你在那里待的时间那么长，对麦克的事应该也比较清楚吧。”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“也没什么，只是有些在意而已。我对麦克前十几年的人生几乎一无所知，事到如今也不知道该如何开口问起，所以……”  
“想知道？”  
他打断我的话，我望向他，他一脸严肃地盯着我。  
“嗯。”  
“——我不会轻易告诉你的，你还是去问他吧。”  
他的语气一转，变得轻快起来。我心里顿时一阵无力。把期望寄托在他身上实在是个错误的选择。  
我把剩下的红茶喝光，准备走人。  
“那我先走了。”  
准备踏出门的时候，身后传来了莱奥尼德正经的清冷声音。  
“——我知道的并不是全部的真相。答案只能靠你自己去寻找了。”

>>>

“麦克尔！传球！”  
“哦！”  
六月的午后，正是适宜户外运动的好天气。圣约翰神学校的操场上闪动着学生们青春的身影，洋溢着汗水和欢笑。约书亚在场边当裁判，塞西尔和本杰明则坐在场边着看着同学们挥洒汗水。  
这样毫无阴霾的日子，也是在拉萨拉斯校长上任后才得以实现的。拉萨拉斯校长作风开明，学校的气氛也因此明快了不少。平常总是绷得紧紧的学生们，也变得更加开朗了。  
“因为临近比赛，大家都干劲满满呢。”塞西尔按住被风吹乱的鬓发，微笑着注视着那个在操场上奔跑的金发少年。  
“是…是啊，麦克尔……每一次、都、都有参与……真是太、太好了……”本杰明在一旁结结巴巴地应道。  
“事情也已经过了这么久，应该没问题了吧。”约书亚说。  
“嗯，希望如此……啊——”  
塞西尔惊叫出声，同时场上传来一阵喧嚣，所有人都围向那个金色的人影。见状约书亚和塞西尔赶紧跑上前去，把人群疏散开。  
“麦克尔，你没事吧？”  
麦克尔坐在地上，腿上似乎擦破了皮，正往外渗出血珠。他冲着跑过来的友人扯出一个抚慰的笑容，从地上支起身来。  
“小伤而已，不用那么担心啦。”  
“真的吗……但是出血了哦，还是去给杰森神父处理一下比较好吧？”  
塞西尔一脸担心。  
“没关系没关系，我去洗一下伤口包扎一下就好。啊，抱歉约书亚，要让你替我上场了。”  
“没事，你去吧。”  
虽然面露遗憾，但约书亚还是点点头答应了。  
塞西尔扶着麦克尔走向场外。虽然不到走不动的地步，不过擦破了皮还是很痛，看着皱着眉头的麦克尔，塞西尔忧心地说：“麦克尔，我果然还是陪你去医务室吧。”  
“没问题啦塞西尔，你就在这边待着吧，我自己去处理一下就回来。”  
“真的没问题吗……？”  
“塞西尔就是老喜欢担心啊，没事的。”  
说完，麦克尔便摆摆手转身走了。

在医务室处理了伤口后，麦克尔绕到了球场后面的盥洗室。他站在洗手盆前，开了水龙头胡乱洗了把脸，然后他抬起湿漉漉的头，看向眼前的镜子。从操场上传来的喧闹声仿佛是另一个世界的剪影，他定定地凝视着镜子，那里面映出自己，他露出一个对麦克尔而言过于开朗的笑容，镜子里的他也随之露出同样明亮的笑容。  
——就像加比还在一样。  
“你好，加比。”  
他喃喃自语道，水珠从他漂亮的金色额发上滴落，传来另一个世界的回音。  
——麦克尔，我在这里哟。

“喂喂……你、你们有没有觉得，最近、麦克尔…有、有点不像，以前的、麦克尔了？”  
休息时间，前“赎罪的十字”成员们正坐在围栏边悠闲地聊天。  
“唔，我也赞同本杰明的想法呢。感觉这段时间麦克尔比以前开朗多了，以前他都不会那样大笑的。”  
“嗯，看着他的笑就会觉得这个世界其实很美好呢。”  
“到底发生了什么呢？”  
“不管发生了什么，这不是好事吗。”塞西尔露出了微笑，“那样的麦克尔，更像我当初认识的麦克尔了。”  
“是啊，一定发生了什么好事吧。”约书亚笑了。与此同时，校门那边传来了一阵鼎沸的人声。罗伯特站起身，往校门的方向望去。  
“那边怎么了？”

“——不行。不能这样。”  
不是已经下定决心要好好活下去了吗。就算加比不在，我也要好好活下去。摆出这样的表情，加比看到又该说些什么呢。  
不要再呼唤加比了。他不是为了看到这样的我才离开的。没错，我还有大家，还有加百列……我身边还有很多人。  
——没关系的，我一直在麦克的身边啊。  
嗯，你一直在这里，我知道的。  
——麦克只要做好自己就行了。  
你与我存活在同一副身体里，我会以我的方式让你活下去的。  
麦克尔甩甩头，卷起衣服胡乱擦了一把。最后看了一眼镜子里的自己，确定整理好表情后踏出盥洗室。  
结果没走两步，就看到有个学生跑过，目瞪口呆地看着他，就好像他是鬼魂。  
“麦……”  
“？”  
“有两个麦克尔！！”  
然后他大叫着跑走了。留下麦克尔一个人愣在原地。  
“什、什么？”  
两个麦克尔？他突然想到了什么，难道是——

当麦克尔沿着人潮走向校门时，塞西尔立刻发现了他。  
“麦克尔，门口——”  
不用塞西尔提醒，他也一眼看到了校门外站着的骚动源。与自己如出一辙的金发，只是头顶旋儿的方向不同；一样的身材和样貌，啊……这家伙怎么会突然过来。  
麦克尔愣了两秒，随即挤开人群朝校门走去。  
“哟，麦克，我来找你玩了。”校门外的金发少年冲他挥挥手。  
“加百列？你怎么会过来？”麦克尔心里叫苦，因为加百列是个懂得分寸的人，所以他以为不去提醒他也知道该怎么做。没想到他居然擅自跑来了。这么贸然来到学校，还不是在开放日，这不明摆着会成为焦点嘛。  
“因为今天没课，就找你来玩了。”说得一脸理所当然。  
“那个啊……今天可不是开放日哦。”  
“不是开放日就不能来吗？”  
别装傻了，那种表情一点都不适合你。麦克尔在心里吐槽道。周围却涌起了一片议论的潮水。  
“真的有两个麦克尔啊！”  
“一模一样！就像镜子照出来的一样！”  
“就连声音都很像啊！”  
“……”  
果然被当作稀有动物被人围观了，没办法，再怎么说是双胞胎，他们两个也确实长得太像了。麦克尔叹了口气。  
“你啊，来之前好歹跟我说一声啊。”  
“抱歉，我也是临时起意的。我不能进学校里参观一下吗？”  
加百列语气稀松平常，就像周围对他投来的好奇的视线都不存在。  
“嗯……虽然我觉得希望很小，不过我还是去问问校长吧。”麦克尔投降了。

结果十分钟后，加百列站在校园里，张望着四周的风景。  
“还真的放行了……”比起讶异，麦克尔更多的是感慨。毕竟在以前没到开放日，校园里几乎是不允许出现外人的。拉萨拉斯校长真是太仁慈了。  
听说是自己的双胞胎弟弟过来了，和蔼的校长一口答应下来“没问题，反正今天的课程也已经结束了，你就带他参观吧”。  
——于是现在他正带着穿着藏青色外套，明显不是本校学生的加百列穿行在校园里。  
“嘛，虽然能放行是松了一口气啦……”  
“麦克尔，我过来打扰你了吗？”加百列语气有些低落。  
……你这么一说，我岂不是就没法说“是”了吗。那些在周围此起彼伏的讨论和视线，还真是很难做到彻底无视啊。  
“……不是啦，我没有那个意思。”麦克尔叹了口气，回头看向弟弟，“不过，下次要来的话提前通知我一声吧。”  
“嗯。”加百列扬起一抹微笑，视线定格在眼前的球场上。“说起来麦克你刚刚在踢球？”  
“是啊，不过腿擦破了点皮，今天估计上不了场了。”  
“诶……”加百列才注意到他腿上的伤，思考了一秒后将朝球场走去。  
“加百列？”  
“我替你上场。”  
“咦？等等、加百列！”   
加百列对他比了个“没问题”的手势，麦克尔来不及阻止，只好站在原地看着他跑到操场中央。  
“那家伙，难道想混淆视听么……”让别人以为麦克尔又回到场上什么的。  
算了，由他去吧。  
麦克尔在球场边坐了下来，望着场上的金发少年灵巧地踢球，仿佛观望着一场梦境。  
——真好啊～我也想跟麦克你们一起踢球啊～  
他回过头，加比似乎还在身边，抱着后脑勺撅着嘴说着孩子气的话。  
明知道那只是幻觉，唇边还是忍不住浮起一丝笑意。  
碧蓝的天空飘浮着洁白的云朵，微风一旦拂过，身边的野花便随之摇曳。  
又迎来了这个国家最温暖的季节。

与此同时，场上的同学们被突然出现的“麦克尔”搅得无心踢球，频频交流着眼神。  
“喂喂……难道真的有加比这个人？”  
罗伯特趁着跑到场边，忍不住跟约书亚表达自己的震惊。  
“虽说应该是不可能发生的事……但是现在我也没自信了……”  
约书亚也已经无心做裁判，一脸呆滞地看着场上奔跑的金发少年。  
“好、好厉害！真…真的…有两个、麦克尔啊！”  
“塞西尔知道些什么吗？”  
“……”  
站在一旁的塞西尔只是轻轻地蹙起眉头。就在这时，场上传来一阵欢呼。  
“进球了！”  
好几个人跑过去将金发少年围拢起来，拍着他的肩膀，全然忘记了他不是本校学生。  
“好球！”  
“做得好！”  
“你的球技真的跟麦克尔一样厉害啊！”  
被包围住的加百列只是微笑着，然后转过脸看向场边坐着的麦克尔，开心地唤着他的名字。但是麦克尔却低垂着头，兀自沉浸在自己的世界里，甚至没到有听到弟弟的呼唤。

——……克  
好熟悉的声音……  
——……麦克尔……  
谁在叫我……？  
“麦克尔！”  
“……！”  
熟悉的声音变得清晰，宛如从水中被扯起来，麦克尔猛地睁开眼，却被涌入的阳光刺得眯起了眼。  
视野中一片明晃晃的金黄，让他想起那天一家人去野餐的灿烂阳光。眼前的人好熟悉，跟太阳一般耀眼的头发，还有……和自己如同镜子映照般的面容。  
“加……比……？”  
呼唤的声音停止了，视野逐渐变得清明。  
“加百列……？”  
他完全清醒过来，眼前的加百列俯身望着他。由于逆着光，麦克尔看不清他脸上的表情。  
“是我。怎么了，又在发什么呆？”  
“啊……不知不觉就睡着了。练习结束了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
加百列向他伸出手，麦克尔自然地将右手递给他，支撑着站起身。  
“我进球的那一幕，麦克没看到吧？”  
“诶？啊……抱歉，进球了吗？真厉害啊。”  
“真是的，难得我过来一趟。”  
似乎不满哥哥的敷衍，加百列露出了些许失望的神色。  
“所以我不是道歉了嘛，你就原谅我吧。”  
“唔……”  
“麦克尔。”  
塞西尔向他们走过来，后面跟着他们的室友们。  
“塞西尔。抱歉，还没来得及跟你们介绍。”麦克尔指向身边的加百列，“他是我的双胞胎弟弟，加百列•柯蒂斯。”  
闻言，室友们都睁大了眼。  
“原来真的是……”  
“果真不是我们的幻觉啊……”  
他们交换了眼神和轻声的讨论，加百列讶异地看着他们，麦克尔赶紧拉回话题：  
“加百列，他们是我的室友和好朋友。塞西尔，罗伯特，约书亚，还有本杰明。”  
“你们好，很高兴认识你们。我是加百列•柯蒂斯。因为从出生起就跟麦克尔分开了，在别的家庭长大，所以今年才与麦克尔重新认识。”  
加百列伸出右手，态度和微笑稳重周到。  
“啊啊……你好，我是罗伯特。”罗伯特最先反应过来，跟他握了手。  
“我是约书亚。一直没听说过麦克尔有个弟弟，所以刚刚失礼了。”  
约书亚得体地表示了歉意。一旁的本杰明倒是十分兴奋。  
“你、你好，我、我是本杰明……好厉害哦，真、真的、跟麦-麦克尔……长得一、一模一样！”  
“那是当然的啰，因为是双胞胎嘛。”麦克尔单手叉腰说。  
“那这位就是塞西尔了吧，你好，经常听麦克谈起你。”加百列向一直盯着他的塞西尔伸出手，后者握住了他的手，脸上露出若有所思的神色。  
“啊……你好……”  
“？我脸上有什么吗？”察觉到塞西尔异样的眼神，加百列忍不住问。  
“没、失礼了。”塞西尔紧张地摇摇头，用自言自语的音量说道：“是吗，原来你就是‘加比’吗……”  
“诶？”加百列睁大了眼，正想说些什么，却被远处传来的钟声打断了。  
“差不多该准备晚餐了吧。”  
“我也能一起去吗？”加百列发问。  
“应该没问题吧，反正校长也已经答应了。”罗伯特一脸随便，约书亚也笑着帮腔：“说不定还可以留宿一晚呢。”  
“真的吗？可以在这边留宿么？”加百列转向自家哥哥，麦克尔认命地叹了口气。  
“晚上去问一下拉萨拉斯校长好了。不过我猜应该不会有问题。”  
“太好了。”  
看着加百列绽开笑容，麦克尔也忍不住微笑起来。虽然一开始还有所顾虑，不过管他呢，只要他开心就好。

在经过了食堂的注目礼后，终于迎来了自由时间。似乎已经有些受不了一直粘在背后的议论和奇异的目光，室友们纷纷表示先去休息室和回宿舍，让麦克尔单独带着加百列参观校园。  
在参观了礼拜堂后，两人走到了湖边。正值月圆之夜，夏日的湖水在月光下闪耀着粼粼的水纹，温暖的空气里送来淡淡的绿叶清香，一派令人心旷神怡的夜色。   
“湖光很美呢。”加百列感叹道，麦克尔点点头。  
“这景色很棒吧。有时我会在这里钓鱼呢。”  
“诶……钓鱼吗，好像很有趣的样子。”  
“不过今天太晚了，下次我们再一起去哪里钓鱼吧。”  
“嗯，呵呵。”  
麦克尔看向不知为何突然笑出声的弟弟，“有什么好笑的吗？”  
加百列收不住笑意，脸上漾着月光般清净的微笑。  
“这还是第一次，麦克你提出两个人一起做些什么的建议呢。”  
少年的笑让麦克尔看得有些发呆，虽说脸长得一样，但笑起来的感觉却完全不同。认识他们俩的人都说两兄弟其实一点都不像。  
“……咦，以前我没这么说过吗？”  
“没有，一直都是我提议说去哪里玩而已。”  
“是这样吗……”  
麦克尔努力回想了一下，好像还真是这样。在与加百列相处的这段时间里，他们虽说见面得还算频繁，但比起真正在一起很长时间的兄弟，两人之间好像还是欠缺了某种东西。虽然想要弥补空缺的十几年，但自己却似乎缺乏主动性，结果好多计划都是由加百列提出的。  
“好像还真是这样……抱歉，加百列，让你费心过头了。明明我是哥哥，应该更加主动一些才对。”  
“——没关系的，麦克。”  
温和抚慰的声音在耳边轻轻响起，为什么呢，明明是跟自己相似的声音，却温柔得让人想哭。  
“就算交给我也没关系。麦克已经很努力了，不必刻意勉强自己的。”  
真是令人心安的话语。加百列确实比自己要更像年长的那个。只要他在身边，就感觉自己并不孤单，好像被安心感庇护了一样。  
“谢谢你，加百列。”  
“不用谢，我们是兄弟嘛。”加百列苦笑道，“麦克就是太见外了，明明再依赖我多一点也没关系的。”  
“这话说反了吧，我才是哥哥啊。”麦克尔有些不高兴地噘起嘴。  
“你也只是比我早出生五分钟而已啦。”  
无从反驳加百列的话，麦克尔叹了口气。  
“回去吧。差不多到沉默时间了。”  
“嗯。”  
兄弟俩并肩从湖边离开，走过船舶小屋的时候，加百列停下了脚步。  
“麦克，这是什么？”  
“那是船舶小屋，用来放置小船和杂物的房间。”   
“这样啊。”  
看着船舶小屋，就会想起很多事情。  
与加比一同把小屋当作秘密基地，在这里商量第一次送来的秘密结社的邀请函；毫无预兆地，被奥古斯特神父做了那种事；在寒冷的冬日里与加比互相依偎，只是看着对方的脸就感到安心。  
虽然不全是美好的回忆，但是现在回想起来，那些沉淀在记忆深处的画面都染上了甜蜜的忧愁——永不再来的往日。  
“麦克？”  
熟悉的声音呼唤着他。麦克尔回过神，突然有点不敢直视身边的弟弟。  
“抱歉，又发呆了。”  
加百列盯着他看了一会儿，微微叹了口气。  
“……麦克你总是这样，在我面前会突然就发起呆呢。”  
“……对不起。”  
“不，我不是想让你道歉……”  
加百列欲言又止，似是烦恼要怎么表达，最后只是别开视线。顿时两人之间弥漫着一股尴尬的气氛。  
“走吧。”加百列低声催促道，转身走向校舍。麦克尔愣了愣，赶紧追上去。  
“等等，加百列！”他赶上弟弟，语气有些慌乱。“下次一定不会这样了，所以——”  
眼前的身影突然停了下来，麦克尔一个没刹住直接撞了上去。  
“唔！”  
捂着自己被撞到的鼻子，麦克尔忍不住呼痛。眼前的少年回过头，夜色下看不清他的表情，只听见他隐含笑意的声音。  
“——真是的，我有说过不等你吗。”  
“加百列，你这家伙……”  
一股无力感涌上心头。  
“这样好了，为了表现麦克的诚意，今晚就答应我跟你一起住吧。”  
“哈？为什么话题会这么跳跃啊？不不你要乖乖住客房啦——”  
“难得我来一趟，你却要赶我一个人去客房住吗？”  
“原本你就是不请自来的，让你留宿就该心存感激了！”  
“不要，我想跟麦克一起住。”  
“……你到底是怎么回事啊，刚认识的你可不是这样的哦？”  
平时成熟稳重的弟弟突然任性起来，比任何人都要让麦克尔措手不及。  
“这有什么不好的，我朋友说了，‘一个人要有点破绽才会让人喜欢’。”加百列一脸理直气壮。  
——对我来说也不是什么难事。反正对着麦克就会不自觉撒起娇了。  
“……真拿你没办法啊。”  
虽然像是歪理，但话也没错。这孩子就像理想中的自己，但是与别人交往的方式也太刻板了，这样偶尔任性一下也不坏——嗯，怎么说呢，终于找到了一点做哥哥的感觉？  
麦克尔露出一丝无奈的微笑，加百列也冲他笑了。  
“还得先去问问校长吧。”  
“嗯，不过我想多半都是没问题的。”  
然后加百列拉起哥哥的手，两人一起走向灯火通明的校舍。  
交叠的双手十分温暖。

不必说，加百列的请求自然得到了拉萨拉斯校长的宽厚对待，他特别允许他可以在麦克尔他们的宿舍里留宿一晚。室友们自然也无比欢迎。杰克走后宿舍便再也没能凑足六个人，总感觉少了些什么，加百列的留宿让他们感到了久违的兴奋。  
沉默时间结束的钟声一响，众人就好像解脱了般开始给客人张罗寝具。虽然加百列表示自己来就好，但塞西尔阻止了他。  
“没关系，你是客人嘛。”  
“是啊，而且你可是第一个能在学生寝室里留宿的人呢。你说是吧，麦克尔？”  
麦克尔对约书亚的话表示赞同，“反正难得来一趟，这点小事就别在意了。”  
“谢谢你们……”加百列有点不好意思。  
“哪里，神学校里的生活可是几年如一日的枯燥，你的出现也算是不小的话题了。”  
罗伯特笑着说，本杰明连连点头。  
“就，就是啊……一、一想到、学校的话题人物竟、竟然在，我、我们-宿舍，就觉得、好、好兴奋哦。”  
“喂喂，你们也稍微注意一下言行吧。特别是罗伯特，身为监督生说这种话真的好吗？”  
麦克尔没辙地叹气，却被罗伯特一脸坏笑地揶揄：  
“哎呀，别这么死板嘛，副监督生大人~而且最高兴的不应该是你吗，自己弟弟过来了。”  
“嘛，说是这么说啦……”  
“麦克尔，脸红了哦。”  
塞西尔不知什么时候飘到他身边，瞅着友人的脸道出了事实。  
“——塞西尔！”  
随着麦克尔恼羞地叫出声，一干室友都忍不住哈哈大笑起来。  
“啊啊够了！快点收拾准备熄灯了！”  
麦克尔气冲冲地把枕头扔出去，刚好砸中本杰明的脑袋。  
“什么！要枕头大战吗！”  
“加我一个！”  
“喂喂，你们几岁了？！”  
霎时屋子里一片混战，枕头在空中飞来飞去，直到被前来查寝的神父喝止。

熄灯的钟声过后，房间里逐渐安静下来。虽然一开始大家还很兴奋地在床上聊天，问起加百列的各种情况，但毕竟是生活规律的学生，很快就只剩下均匀的呼吸声了。加百列睡在杰克的床上辗转反侧，已是大学生的他不习惯这么早睡。想知道麦克尔睡着没有，于是他向旁边伸出一只手，顺利地摸到了麦克尔放在床侧的手。  
他侧过头，哥哥熟睡的面容映入眼帘，与自己别无二致的脸庞，却比自己要显得略微稚气，一头金色卷发在月光的抚摸下熠熠生辉。真是不可思议，明明是一样的脸，为什么会看得入迷呢。  
他轻轻握着麦克尔的手，睡梦中的少年似乎感知到他的体温，朝他那边侧过了身子，睡容放松下来，嘴边还挂着一丝笑意，大概是在做什么好梦吧。  
是太累了吧。今天不仅踢了足球还受了伤，还要带着自己到处逛。  
（感觉还真是有点对不起他呢。）  
然后，听到了沉睡中的麦克尔的碎语。  
“加……比……”  
又来了。  
已经不知道是多少回听到这个名字了。来回呼唤的，本该是属于他的小名。但加百列知道，麦克尔呼唤的并不是自己。  
梦呓如同星星的碎片潜入黑暗，迅速归为一片沉寂。  
顿时心乱如麻，松开握着麦克尔的手，加百列从床上坐起来。同时他听见麦克尔的隔壁传来了叹息声，一个黯淡的身影坐起来。虽然在夜色中看不清，但加百列感觉到了投向自己的视线。  
“睡不着吗？”  
那个声音轻柔地说。他点点头，索性下床走过去。  
塞西尔拍了拍床边，加百列也就恭敬不如从命地坐下了。被月色映出浅浅的轮廓的塞西尔，神情比白天显得更加柔和忧郁。  
“你有什么话想跟我说，对吧。”  
加百列张了张口，又看了看邻床的哥哥。  
“塞西尔，你既然是麦克最好的朋友，一定知道‘加比’是什么人吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
他犹豫了很长时间，给出了肯定的回答。  
“麦克曾说加比是他曾经喜欢过的人……既然让他这么难忘，我还真想知道是个什么样的女孩子。”  
闻言，塞西尔惊讶地睁大了眼。  
“麦克尔他……是这么跟你说的？”  
“唔……大概是吧。”虽然只说了是喜欢的人，其他都是自己脑补出来的。  
“是吗……”  
塞西尔的眼里似乎闪动着某种不忍，他低头沉思了很久，然后看着一无所知的加百列苦笑起来。  
“加比他……跟你很像哦。”  
“诶？”  
心脏一颤。  
加百列不可置信地看向塞西尔，对方却避开了他的目光。  
“你说很像……是什么意思……”  
“……”  
塞西尔没有答话，只是长长地叹了口气。  
“我没法细说，这件事太难以说明了……不过或许某一天，麦克尔认为能把全部的真相告诉你的话——”  
就在这时，隔壁床的麦克尔发出了含糊的声音，把两人吓了一跳。  
“……对不起，我没法说更多了。如果麦克尔没有告诉你的话，我也没有权利告诉你这些。……请原谅我。”  
“不，只是我自己想问而已……”  
是吗，跟莱奥尼德几乎是一样的说辞啊。也是，事关他人的隐私，确实也不好开口吧。  
塞西尔注视了他半晌，微微一笑。  
“去睡吧，明天还要早起呢。”  
“嗯，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
互道晚安后，加百列回到了自己的床上。躺下后他侧过身子面向麦克尔，看着月光倾泻在他身上，嘴里泛起了苦涩的味道。  
还是静不下心。已经有多久没试过了呢，这种心神不宁的感觉。不——或许从出生起都未曾试过。  
（搞得像是比自己失恋还在意，到底是怎么回事……）  
加百列气恼地叹了口气，闭上眼睛努力寻求睡意。

……大概是因为，那是自己的双胞胎哥哥吧。  
因为如同手足一般，所以会在意他的事。  
嗯，一定是那样的。

>>>

平稳的日子又过了两周，在临近暑假的某个周末，麦克尔坐上了去往城里的巴士，来到了加百列的公寓。  
但奇怪的是，敲门却无人应答。  
“出去了吗……”  
麦克尔喃喃道，虽然是提前一天打过电话，不过时机有时候没算准也是没办法的事。或许是临时有事出去了，来不及通知自己。  
没办法，只能在这里等了。  
背靠着墙站着，一抬头就能很自然地看到天空。万里无云的蓝天，安静得偶尔能听到鸟鸣。与这晴朗天气不符的，是脑海里不自觉浮现的，敲门无人应答所反馈的悲惨回忆。  
——年幼的妹妹，善良的母亲，与温和的父亲一同葬送在火海里的那日。  
就算敲响那扇门，也再也不会有人应答。  
在彻底搬离牧师馆的那天，麦克尔这样告诉自己。从此之后他就没有再回去过。对于他而言，能回去的“家”在那一刻就已经消失了。  
如果加百列不曾出现的话，那在这个世上自己仅剩的去处，也就只有亚哈叔叔的家了吧。  
“没事的，加百列只是出去了而已……”  
虽然是夏天，但麦克尔却不由得握住了自己颤抖的手臂，他小声地安慰自己，仿佛在祈祷。  
还没跟亚哈叔叔和加百列说出真相，不是因为顾虑他们对父亲的看法，而是自己还没想到要怎么把整件事好好说明。尽管事情已经过了这么久，但之后又发生了那么多事，还是没能理清思绪。  
（如果能跟他们说清楚就好了。）  
还有加比的事，要怎么跟加百列说明好呢。  
虽然上次是敷衍过去了，但他还是一脸在意的样子。不想因为加比的存在而破坏两人之间的关系，可是要如何组织语言却是个问题。搞不好他会觉得自己的脑袋有毛病吧。  
“哈哈，我还真是没用啊……”  
他苦笑着，垂下头看着自己的鞋尖。这时，熟悉的声音从远远的地方传来，非常微弱，但麦克尔却很快地认了出来。  
他探头往楼下看去，所在楼层不高，可以轻易看清下方的身影。是加百列。他正要出声呼唤，却看见了他身边的女生。长发的少女，看上去与他年纪相仿，两个人有说有笑地一起走进了楼道。  
是他的女友吗……？  
冒出这个念头的麦克尔突然感觉喉咙被什么堵住了。确实，加百列对自己说有过好几任女友，已经上大学的他对这种事没什么顾虑。就算跟女生交往也并不奇怪。但是，总觉得心里很不舒服。  
“在想什么啊我……”  
回过神来的时候，麦克尔已经靠着门边坐了下来。身子抑制不住地颤抖，仿佛在害怕着什么。  
——我在害怕什么？  
这种事不是早该料到的么？虽然是双胞胎，但总有一天他会找到喜欢的女孩子组成家庭吧。包括我也是，总有一天……  
可是这种感觉是怎么回事？就好像被抛下了似的，非常地寂寞。  
神啊，我不想再被抛下一个人了。  
“——麦克？”  
宛如救赎的声音，柔和地在头顶上响起。惊吓地从臂弯中抬起头，那双清澈的琥珀色眼眸正注视着自己。  
“加百列……”  
“你怎么坐在这里？对了你没有钥匙……”加百列挠挠头，像是在责怪自己似的啧了啧舌。  
“刚刚和你一起的女孩呢？”发现他身后没人，麦克尔愕然地睁大了眼。  
“啊？哦你说那个……她是住在楼上的，只是在门口碰到了一起上来而已。”  
一阵脱力感笼罩了麦克尔，他肩膀一垮，不由得苦笑起来。  
“原来是这样……”我在乱想什么啊。  
“麦克？”  
“不，没什么。”麦克尔甚至不敢看弟弟，怕自己的情绪泄露出去。  
加百列的眼里充满了疑惑，他盯着麦克尔看了一会儿，眉头轻轻蹙起。  
“麦克，你的眼眶怎么红了？”  
麦克尔下意识地抬手揉眼睛，“诶？真的吗？……可能是有东西进眼睛了吧。”  
看着哥哥闪躲的目光，加百列似乎察觉到了什么。  
“对不起。”  
“……你为什么要道歉啊。”  
“我不在的话，麦克很担心吧。”加百列半是痛惜半是担忧地伸手抚上哥哥的脸颊。相互接触的地方好温暖。麦克尔愣愣地看着对方，脑海里只有这样一个念头。“抱歉，以后再也不会发生这种事了。”  
“……嗯。”  
他低下头，想要扯出一个笑容。但鼻子却一阵阵发酸，光是要忍住眼泪都要拼尽全力。真是没用，为什么在他面前总是这样呢。明明自己才是哥哥，明明应该比弟弟更加坚强才对……  
“来，我们回家吧。”  
温柔而沉稳的声音让他联想到大海。麦克尔看着那只打开房门的手，心里某处满满的，似乎就要溢出来了。  
啊啊，或许他说的没错——一直以来，我都是依赖他的那个吧。

“因为昨晚熬夜写论文，起来的时候就已经中午了。想到晚上你要在这里吃饭，就趁着你还没过来出去买菜。……结果还是没赶上啊，让你等了这么久。”  
加百列把买来的一大包菜放在厨房里，一边收拾一边跟麦克尔解释。  
“没关系，我也没等很久。”麦克尔走进厨房，“要我帮忙吗？”  
“唔……可以啊，麦克就帮我打打下手吧。”  
犹豫了片刻，加百列答道，而麦克尔却对这样的回答抱以强烈的不满。  
“真是的，你也好塞西尔也好，都不放心让我下厨吗。”  
“啊……不是啦，因为你是客人嘛，而且我也已经习惯一个人做饭了。”  
虽然眼神有些游移，但加百列的语气却毫无动摇。自从上次麦克尔自告奋勇烤了一些饼干最后只能拿去喂附近林地的乌鸦后，他就已经下定决心不让哥哥下厨了。  
“唔~真的吗？感觉你们都是在敷衍我呢？”  
“哈哈，没那样的事啦。”加百列爽朗地笑道，把两个马铃薯递给麦克尔。“来，帮我削皮吧。”  
虽然多少有些不满，但麦克尔还是接过了弟弟给他的任务，专心与马铃薯皮奋战。

晚餐对于两个人而言有点过于丰盛了。不仅有放了鸡蛋的蔬菜沙拉，还有西红柿土豆浓汤，甚至还有火腿意大利面。对于战后物资十分紧张的家庭来说，这些可说是难得才吃到一次的大餐。  
特别是肉类，感觉已经很久没见到了。虽然麦考利夫人做的东西也很好吃，不过材料上的限制还是让人有点遗憾。麦克尔盯着一桌子丰盛的晚餐，不由得瞪大了眼。  
“……喂，加百列。”  
“嗯？”加百列一边脱掉围裙一边走向餐桌。  
“你……到哪里弄来这么多吃的？”  
“你在说什么啊，当然是自己做的。”  
加百列惊讶地看了哥哥一眼，把围裙扔到椅背上，拉开椅子坐下来。  
“不……我的意思是你一个学生怎么买得起这么好的材料……”  
麦克尔的问话被弟弟的一阵笑声打断了。  
“那当然是因为我打工赚了钱，所以买得起啊。”  
“打工？”麦克尔一惊，从来没有听他提起过这种事。  
“嗯，每周都会去做家教，为要考大学的学生补习。”说着他指指对面的椅子，“你不打算坐下吗？”  
这么一提醒，麦克尔才如梦初醒般地拉开椅子坐下来。  
“很惊讶吗？虽然没跟你提起过，不过大学生打工还是挺常见的。”  
“嗯，说实话是有点……补课是……补什么内容？”  
“拉丁语和法语。”加百列把叉子递给他，“来，快吃吧，凉了就不好吃了。”  
甚至顾不上饭前祈祷，麦克尔便迫不及待地开始品尝这顿盛宴了。加百列的厨艺他也不是没有见识过，不过毕竟在家里做饭的次数不多，这么丰富的餐桌他还是第一次见。当他吃下第一口的时候，就立刻被弟弟的厨艺折服了。  
“好吃！”他由衷地感叹道，加百列露出了愉快的微笑。  
“合你口味就好。”  
“比我做的好吃多了……”虽然很不甘心，但是麦克尔还是说出了事实。  
“如果麦克喜欢的话，我可以一直做给你吃啊。”加百列理所当然地说。  
“你这么说我是很高兴啦，可是……”  
麦克尔用叉子戳着盘子里的西红柿，脑海里浮现了加百列跟女孩在一起的情景。  
——可是，总有一天，你也会跟别的女孩组成家庭的吧。  
“一直在一起”……这种话真的能随便说出口么。  
想到或许有一天再也吃不到弟弟做的食物，麦克尔的眼神黯淡下来。  
“麦克？”  
看着哥哥的表情突然变得低落，就知道他又在想什么有的没的了。加百列叹了口气，伸过一只手二话不说地揪住麦克尔的脸颊。  
“好痛！”  
“吃饭的时候就专心点嘛。难得我做了这么多。”  
加百列松开手，有些不高兴地盯着哥哥。麦克尔扯了扯唇角，不好意思地垂下眼。  
“说的也是，抱歉。”  
一时间两人陷入了沉默，只是静静地吃着晚餐。  
“我说啊，麦克。”  
餐桌上的菜渐渐扫空，沉默许久的加百列突然开口，麦克尔抬起头。  
“在考上大学的时候，我就决定经济独立了。有奖学金和打工的薪水，生活上没问题。所以，你不必替我顾虑太多。”  
没弄懂他这番话的用意，麦克尔疑惑地看着对方。  
“所以，就算没有遗产，从亚哈叔叔家搬出来也没关系——你愿意的话，可以和我一起生活。”  
“加百列……”没想到他说出这样的话，麦克尔惊讶极了。  
“我可以一直做饭给你吃，这不是一时兴起的漂亮话。”说着这番话的时候，加百列似乎有些脸红，但那双琥珀色的眼睛仍然直视着面前的哥哥。“我们是双胞胎，是彼此在世界上仅剩的血亲。虽然不知道你到底经历了多少痛苦的事，但是那也该结束了。我希望能弥补在你的人生中缺席的十几年，麦克。”  
仿佛一阵风吹过耳边，带走了所有纷杂的思绪。麦克尔睁大了眼睛，看着有着坚定眼神的弟弟。  
——加百列他，是那样信任着我。  
可是我能给他什么呢。如果真的如他所说，那我的存在，未来是否会成为他的束缚呢。  
我真的能够完全承受这份期待吗。

其实一直在害怕。  
在加比消失之后，内心深处一直未曾抹灭的空洞感。家人全数死去，只剩下自己一人的孤独感。尽管已经对上帝祈祷了无数次，告诉自己要变得坚强，但每每入夜躺在床上之时，他都会想起那个已经回不去的家，逝去的亲人的脸，从而明白坚强也不能改变孤独的事实。  
遇到加百列后，他真的很开心。即便他不能共享自己的苦痛，也是他在这个世界上唯一的亲人。但是自始至终他只是个局外人，麦克尔也不希望唯一的弟弟卷入他的不幸。  
——如果这样下去，我大概会破坏他的幸福，他想。

“我……”  
许久，麦克尔只是移开了视线，艰难地吐出了一个字。察觉到他的犹豫，加百列微微一笑。  
“没关系，你还有时间考虑。不用现在答复我。”  
“嗯……”  
麦克尔犹疑地点点头，而加百列毫无芥蒂的话语让他内心的罪恶感更深了。还什么都没告诉他，家人之死的真相，加比的事……该如何对他说明这一切呢？至今仍未对他告知真相，他是否会觉得自己在刻意隐瞒什么。  
脑袋如同绞乱的线团，揪不出一个线头。虽然好几次想要脱口而出，索性把所有事情一股脑告诉他，可是看到他那张温柔平和，与黑暗毫不相容的脸，便全然说不出口了。  
——但是，加百列是个温柔的人，他会原谅我的吧。  
唯一能够用于安慰自己的，是弟弟对自己无条件的宽容。

>>>

“呼……”  
身体彻底放松，靠在浴缸上的麦克尔舒服地叹了口气。在学校里的大浴场洗澡不但有时间限制，还得被总监督生盯着，就像一群待宰的羊羔。已经很久没有享受过泡澡的乐趣了。  
“麦克，水温可以吗？”  
浴室外传来了加百列的声音。  
“刚刚好~”  
麦克尔随口应道，连声音都变得飘飘欲仙。  
“啊，那就好。”  
结果过了一会，浴室的门打开了。隔着弥漫的水汽，麦克尔看向门口，顿时叫出声来。  
“加、加百列——你你做什么——”  
浑身赤裸的加百列朝浴缸走过来，淡然地说：“洗澡啊？”  
“一、一起洗吗？”麦克尔惊吓得连话都说不利索，眼睁睁看着弟弟不断靠近。  
“不然水会凉的呀。”加百列一脸理所当然，跨入浴缸里坐下来。“有什么不对吗？”  
被他这么一问，麦克尔也不知道该怎么回应了。  
“不……我只是……”有点不习惯而已。麦克尔的声音比蚊子还小，有些难为情地将身体更深地埋进水里。  
说也奇怪，在学校里也是跟大家一起洗澡的，怎么就不会觉得不好意思呢。  
看出了哥哥的顾虑，加百列愣了愣，笑了。  
“没关系，我们是双胞胎啊，兄弟一起洗澡有什么问题嘛。”  
——没关系，我们是双胞胎，所以亲密一点也会被原谅的啦。  
在那一瞬间，加比的话语与加百列的重叠了。麦克尔怔怔地看着那张与自己相同的脸，低声呢喃道：  
“是啊，说的也是……”  
没什么好惊讶的，因为是双胞胎，所以比一般人亲密也是当然的。和加比共同相处的岁月，回想起来也尽是些甜蜜得让人安心的琐屑。但一想到曾经与加比做过的亲密举动，顿时有点无法直视对面的加百列。  
“怎么了，麦克？脸很红哦？”  
注意到哥哥的异状，加百列关心地靠近了一点，结果他的靠近使得麦克尔的脸更红了。  
“没、没没什么啦！”他又往后缩了缩身子，但背后已经抵上了浴缸，退无可退了。而加百列已经伸手抓住了他的一只手腕，撑着身子凑得更近了些。  
“脸真的很红哦。不会发烧了吧？”  
“不、不会的，只是泡得有点久而已！”  
所以快放开我啦！——麦克尔晃了晃被紧紧握住的手，却怎么都挣脱不开。  
“真的吗，可是你才进来泡了一会儿吧？”  
“啊——真是的，别问我啦！”  
麦克尔自暴自弃地说道，片刻后听到了眼前少年憋不住的笑声。他抬头怒视着笑个不停的弟弟，赌气地噘起嘴。  
“在耍我是吧，你这家伙……”  
“抱歉抱歉，只是觉得麦克太可爱了，一不小心就——”  
然后被一捧水浇到脸上，呛了起来。始作俑者麦克尔从水里站起来，就要往外跨。  
“我洗好了。”  
“啊，麦克，等等——”  
“？！”  
脚底忽然一打滑。还没来得及做出反应，麦克尔便重心不稳地往后摔去——  
“呜哇！！！”  
“完蛋了”——脑海中短暂闪过这个念头，预想中的疼痛却没有袭来。迎接他的是水声和温热的触感。  
……  
睁开眼睛时，那双担忧的清澈眼眸映入视野，与自己一模一样的眼睛。顶上的灯光散发着橙黄色的光，为少年的脸镀上了一层温暖的光晕。  
“麦克！你没事吧？！”呼唤的声音变得无比清晰。麦克尔张了张口，努力发出声音。  
“……加百列……”  
“啊……太好了，刚刚真是太险了。”加百列放心地呼出一口气。  
“我没关系……诶？”  
回过神后，他才知道那个温热的触感是什么。他正靠在加百列的怀里，而对方的手臂则紧紧环绕着他。刚刚一定是他及时抱住了自己，才免于一场事故。  
虽然很感激他救了自己，不过这个状况是怎么一回事啊。两个人都裸着，加百列则姿势暧昧地从背后抱着他。再怎么不在意，这种状态也太尴尬了吧？  
很没出息地又脸红了。如果被他看到又会被嘲笑了吧。  
正想着要怎么脱身的时候，环住自己的手臂却松开了。耳边飘来的加百列的声音里混入了一丝前所未有的慌乱。  
“麦、麦克，你先穿衣服吧，免得感冒了。”  
“咦、好、那……那我先出去了！”  
仿佛触电一般，麦克尔匆匆站起来跳出浴缸，抓起放在一旁的毛巾走出浴室。浴室顿时恢复了安静，只有水龙头偶尔落下的水声。  
良久，泡在浴缸里的加百列发出了无声的叹息，伸手抓乱了自己的一头金发。  
“我在干什么啊……”  
居然对着双胞胎哥哥有反应，真是差劲透顶。  
何况一想到晚餐时的事，羞耻心又膨胀了好几倍。  
那是什么情况啊。居然忍不住说了那种话。虽然在之前也考虑过跟他说这件事，但是没想到那么突然。不止是他，就连自己都有点惊讶。  
本来是打算过一段时间再说的——等麦克尔对自己坦白一切，到那个时候，相信他们就能坦诚相待了吧——本该是这样的。  
但是，为什么会这么心急呢。是因为那时候麦克尔流露出一脸不安吗。如果不说些什么留住他的话，感觉他就会离自己而去。  
“现在也只能暂时这样了吗……”加百列泡在水里喃喃自语。虽然与原先想的不一样，但总归让麦克尔稍微安定下来了吧。那么，这样就好。  
……而眼下最需要整理的，是自己的心情才对。

等加百列收拾好回到卧室，看见麦克尔正坐在床上读书。屋子里的灯算不上特别明亮，但暖黄色的灯光却那么温馨，映在少年安然的侧脸上，柔软一下子在心里整片铺开。  
虽然是临时租下来的屋子，但因为有另一个人在，就有了家的感觉。这样也不错呢。加百列想着可能实现的未来，不由得微笑起来。  
注意到弟弟走近，麦克尔抬起头。  
“洗好了？”  
“嗯。你在看什么？”  
“你放在桌子上的书，是你专业相关的吧。”  
“噢噢，我还以为你在看圣经呢。”  
“拜托，都已经是周末了，就让我放松一下吧。”  
麦克尔笑了。加百列喜欢看他笑的样子，也忍不住笑了。  
“身为一个未来的神职人员，说这种话真的好吗？”  
“少看一天的圣经，神也不会把我怎样的啦。说起来，你不准备睡吗？”  
麦克尔注意到他手中端的杯子飘出了咖啡味，而刚刚他给自己递过的杯子里装的是牛奶。  
“嗯，论文还剩收尾的一点，我写完就睡。”  
“这样啊，”麦克尔看起来有点儿遗憾，“不要搞得太晚哦。也不要老喝咖啡，对胃不好。”  
“知道了啦，麦克说了跟妈妈一样的话。”  
加百列耸了耸肩，刚要转过身的当口，突然想起了什么。  
“对了。”  
“嗯？”  
以来不及眨眼的速度，覆盖在额头上的，一个温热的吻。靠得太近了，甚至能嗅到他领口散发出来的肥皂泡的味道。没擦干的金色发梢滴下了水珠，落在皮肤上湿湿凉凉。  
脑袋就跟充斥在这屋子里的暖黄灯光一般模糊暧昧，来不及咀嚼发生的意义，那份靠近的体温便离自己远去了。  
“晚安，麦克。”  
“……晚安。”  
麦克尔呆呆地看着弟弟平静地在书桌前坐下开了台灯，艰难地消化着刚刚的事。  
他突然吻了我。不，那也只是个晚安吻而已……没错，亲人之间经常这么做……妈妈也经常这样……是的，我知道……  
他关上了一旁的灯，无比混乱地躺下来，把被子一下子拉过头顶盖住。往常在学校里要是被巡夜的神父发现了肯定会被骂，但现在他顾不上这么多了——反正现在也不在学校。  
我太神经质了，不过是个晚安吻而已，干嘛要想得这么复杂。  
难道是因为加比的关系吗，因为想着加比，所以无意间把对他的感情转移到加百列身上了吗。  
——不不，那不可能。  
如果不是的话，那为什么会这么在意呢？  
……为什么，这种答案你也很清楚不是吗。  
因为你——

「一直一直，都没有忘记加比啊。」

他睁开眼，发现自己置身于一个奇异的空间里。放眼过去都是一片茫茫的白，但是却充满了温暖的气息。并不是“无”，而是有无数的生命在这片空白里诞生。就像在暖融融的母亲的怀抱里一样。不可思议，尽管这里什么都没有，但却让人感到非常平和、幸福。天国一定就是这样的地方吧。暖暖的，纯粹的，生命都在此处安息——  
——麦克尔。  
远远地，隐约听到熟悉的声音在呼唤着自己。麦克尔急忙转身，眼前的白光中走出一个人影，慢慢地走近他。他凝视着彼端，眼睛眨也不眨，像是要把这一幕全部印进眼底。  
加比……  
他呢喃着，眼前的金发少年绽开一个开朗的笑颜，就像他所熟知的那样。  
麦克尔，你还好吗。  
我……嗯，我很好……倒是加比，你还好吗？  
很好啊，在这边很安心，很舒服。  
是吗。……不会寂寞吗？  
闻言，加比孩子气地嘟起了嘴。  
这个嘛，多少有一点吧。不过这点程度的话没问题啦。而且……  
他顿了顿，盯着麦克尔柔声说道：  
只要麦克尔过得好，比什么都强。  
一句话令麦克尔几欲泪下。在那段至为煎熬的岁月里，只有他们俩是彼此唯一的依靠。多少次他指引着自己从黑暗中逃脱，而最终只能迎来消失的结局。加比。他缓缓地念着他的名字，仿佛那是一枚若是触摸便会不翼而飞的珍宝。他是他的兄弟，他的爱人，他心中唯一而至高无上的神。  
加比、我……我现在过得这么好，都是因为有你在。  
因为你给了我全新的生命，给了我活下去的勇气和希望。  
我……要是没有你的话…………  
麦克尔硬撑着微笑，泪花却一点点在眼眶里聚集起来。加比看着他，眼神柔和悲悯。  
真是的……  
他无奈地笑了，然后上前一步，伸出手抱住了眼前的哥哥。  
有什么好哭的，我不是一直在你身边么。  
泪水顿时决堤，麦克尔抓住面前的弟弟，埋进他的颈窝，发出撕心裂肺的哭声。空间如此广阔宁静，只有他的哭声回荡着。

我其实并不明白自己在哭什么。  
可是，一旦碰触到他——碰触到“加比”，一直以来隐藏起来的感情，就会一股脑地倾泻出来。  
——我想，那应该是想得到来自“另一个自己”的安慰吧。

真是的，麦克尔以前可没那么爱哭啊。  
哭声渐渐停息的时候，加比发出了没辙的笑声。  
很久没这样哭过了，你就原谅我吧。  
麦克尔揉揉眼睛，视线因为泪水变得模糊。  
不过啊……比起对我撒娇，不是还有更重要的事吗？  
加比带着笑意用手擦去麦克尔脸颊边的泪水，然后指向背对他们的方向。  
那边，他一直在等你。  
麦克尔回过头，一个人影站在远处。那个身影就像被迷雾遮住了，看不清确切的样子。  
谢谢你一直想着我，麦克尔。但是，那个人也跟我一样，一直在想着你的事。  
加比？  
所以，也想想他的事吧。  
不知何时，少年轻轻松开了他，身影渐渐朝着来时的方向隐去。  
加比？等一下——  
幸福之花开在上帝种它的地方，无论如何你都会是幸福的。他的脸上挂着向日葵般纯粹而明亮的微笑。不要追寻我，这样就够了。  
——不要忘记我一直都爱着你，麦克尔。  
随着这句话的终结，身边卷起了一阵白光。像一千颗晨星消失在黎明中，那个与麦克尔长得一模一样的少年，一点点融化在白色的风中。

写完论文后已经是深夜，加百列随便洗了把脸就上床了。为了不打扰麦克尔，他尽量放轻了声音钻进被窝，感受着身边人的体温，他安然地闭上眼。  
然后他发现自己站在一个全白的空间里，身边空无一物。这里是什么地方？他丝毫没有头绪，只是隐约察觉到自己是在梦里。  
他眺望远方，只看到大片的雾气从眼前飘过。然后他看到了，距离自己很远的地方，站着两个相似的人影。  
——那是……麦克尔？  
虽然看不真切，但是那个背影，还有那仿佛吸收了阳光精华的金发，应该不会错认。  
但是站在他对面的……又是谁？  
为什么感觉像是有两个麦克尔？眼花了吗？  
他揉了揉眼睛，但是视野中捕捉到的内容并没有改变。两个拥有相同样貌的金发少年，面对面站立着。  
——那是……我？  
不对。  
因为我就好好地站在这里呢。在那个地方的，一定不是自己。  
不是自己，那是谁？  
他怀抱着种种匪夷所思的想法，跨出步子朝他们走去，直到两个身影抱在了一起。  
——咦？  
脚顿时像生了根似的动弹不得。  
明明已经走得很近了，却感觉还是十分遥远。近到已经可以看清两个人的动作。被抱在怀里的麦克尔……在哭？  
为什么要哭？  
是那个人害你哭的吗？  
那个人，到底是谁。跟麦克尔，跟自己都长得一模一样——

一股窒息感攫住了他。

麦克——！  
他大声地呼唤哥哥的名字。心里堵得难受，就像知道自己一直珍惜的宝物将会被夺走。  
我明明就在这里，为什么、为什么麦克你不转过身来看我？  
喂，麦克，求求你回头来看我。  
看着我啊！

就在这个瞬间，另一个少年放开了麦克尔，朝着自己的方向伸出了手。  
然后麦克尔，像是被指引着，回过头，望向了自己。  
——但是那双眼睛，看不见自己。

如同跌入冰封的牢狱。心被冻结了。隐藏在心底最深处的，从未探索过的某个地方，悄悄地敲击着心脏。  
从那里面伸出来的许多双小手，像鬼影一样缠绕住自己。他躲避着那些东西，全力地朝麦克尔的方向嘶喊着。

麦克……  
麦克……  
麦克——！！！

他越是呼喊，眼前的身影越是模糊，直到周围如同雾气一般的白光重新把他团团围住，他才停止了呼唤。  
是吗。  
你终究还是看不见我吗。  
为什么你看不到我呢……  
我明明就在这里——

“！！！”  
从梦中惊醒过来，才发现自己出了一身冷汗。  
“是梦……”  
加百列从床上坐起来，擦去额头渗出的汗，看了看一旁的表。虽然感觉只是个很短的梦，可是睁开眼却已经是早上了。  
回想一下梦境的内容，他不由得皱起眉头。  
怎么会有这么荒谬的事。除了我和麦克尔，还有第三个人。  
那个人，虽然不知道他是谁，但是，总觉得自己知道他的名字。  
“唔……”  
身边的麦克尔动了一下，发出了一些细碎的呓语。加百列侧过头，看见他的脸顿时怔住了。  
那张脸上，满是泪痕……就跟梦里一样。  
“——麦克、麦克！”  
他一边呼唤着哥哥，一边抚上那些泪痕。片刻，麦克尔的睫毛微微颤动，随后慢慢地睁开了眼睛。明显还没有清醒过来，他半眯着眼睛看着加百列。  
“加比……不好好睡的话……可是会感冒的哦……”  
仿佛有一块大石头落入胃里，充满了难以言喻的不适。尽管如此，加百列还是笑了，那笑像是从哪个空洞的山谷中飘出来似的。看见他的笑，麦克尔幸福地笑了起来。他抱过加百列的手臂，整个人撒娇似地贴了上去。  
“加比……”  
似乎有把火在心里的某处点燃，迅速把脑子里的某根线烧断了。然后加百列做出了这辈子最冲动也是他最不能理解的事——他抓住了麦克尔抱上来的手，俯下身将他按倒，然后咬住了他的唇。   
他几乎是在啃噬他。毫不留情地将他的唇舌据为己有，让他只能发出一些无意义的气音，最终让他感受到缺氧的滋味——在做这些事的时候，加百列大脑空白一片，只是觉得哪个地方灼烧得厉害，不这么做的话就不足以熄灭那份灼烧感。  
“唔——”  
麦克尔喘不过气，终于被迫睁开了眼睛。完全清明的视线中，是弟弟近在咫尺的脸。察觉到他的彻底苏醒，加百列终于停了下来。  
“——”  
他还不能理解到底发生了什么事，只能徒劳地平息自己剧烈起伏的胸腔。他甚至没有将他推开，因为他的大脑还无法消化眼前的一切。  
但是加百列知道。他回过神来的时候，面对的就是麦克尔惊异得几乎木然的表情，以及他陡然清澈的眼睛——  
那是他头一回这么清晰地看到，一个人从梦中清醒的瞬间。

“加百列……”  
终于回过神的麦克尔试探地看着他，动摇和不可置信淹没了他的双眼。  
“终于醒了吗。”  
发出的声音之冷淡，就连他自己都吃了一惊。他下意识想要抚上麦克尔眼角的泪痕，不知怎地，总觉得很碍眼。可是对方却往后一缩，他的动作停滞了。  
“……”  
为什么会变成这样？心里有个声音在叫苦不迭。可是不管理由是什么，他强吻了双胞胎哥哥这件事已是事实，无法改变。  
“我……刚刚……你……”麦克尔张了口又闭上，没法好好说出一个完整的句子。  
“你刚刚对着我，叫‘加比’。”  
就算没有碰触他，也能感觉到他的身体僵硬了。加百列移开视线，他不知道该拿什么表情去面对他，相信麦克尔也一样。  
不应该说出来的。会让麦克尔痛苦的事，本来一件都不该做的。  
可是，心底有某个声音在冲着自己叫嚣，强迫着他非得把一切都说出来不可。  
那么，就说出来吧。把一切都暴露出来——已经忍耐多时了。  
“加比是谁？”  
他单刀直入地问，麦克尔无法掩饰自己震惊的表情，却又踌躇地移开视线。  
“……这件事，我不是已经跟你说过了吗。”  
“你打算就这样一直下去吗，麦克。”  
麦克尔被弟弟前所未有的低沉声音惊得抬头，霎时哑然无语——  
那个一直温文尔雅的，沉稳冷静的加百列，此刻就像是从地狱来的天使，对自己投来毫不掩饰的怒意与悲痛。  
“如果我一直不问，难道你就会一直一直、用这种话来敷衍我吗？你总是这样，什么都不说，什么都一个人承担——家人去世的真相也好、在你身上发生过的事也好、加比的身份也好，你从来就不告诉我，我有这么不值得信任吗？！”  
麦克尔哑口无言地看着从未生过气的弟弟，觉得自己或许从来都不了解他。  
“我从塞西尔那里听说了，你口中的‘加比’和我很像……你该不会是把我——”  
“住口！！！”  
麦克尔终于忍无可忍，大喊着制止他说下去。房间一时陷入了沉寂，时间走得异常的缓慢，从窗外漏进的光束里飞舞着微小的尘埃。  
最后，加百列中止了与麦克尔的对峙，扭头走出卧室。  
直到走到走廊上时，他才忍不住低吼着“可恶”，一拳砸在了墙壁上。  
“我在干什么啊……”  
为什么会对他说出那种话？  
胸腔内这份前所未有的焦躁与愤怒是什么？  
有生以来第一次发这么大的脾气，居然是对着自己刚相认没多久的双胞胎哥哥。简直难以置信——这样失控，一点都不像自己。  
而且居然还强吻了他。强吻了自己的哥哥。背德但又确凿的这份感情，就连自己都难以理解。  
不承认对他的感情也没用，因为这份占有欲太真实了。它如同一个魔咒，而名为“加比”的存在是它的发生条件。它牢牢地控制住了自己，在那一刻。  
“为什么会变成这样……”  
明明昨晚还笑着一起吃饭，一起洗澡，一起聊着毫无意义的话——只是过了一个晚上而已，为什么这份平和就全数崩毁了呢。  
“啊——现在到底要怎么办……”  
他蹂躏着自己的金发，为自己的一时冲动而后悔不已。

结果加百列还是没能马上拉下脸回去跟哥哥道歉。倒不如说，他并不知道吵架之后要怎么和好，从小到大都没人教过自己这个——因为他从未和别人起过冲突。  
决定先出门晨跑一会让大脑冷静一下，结果等他回到家的时候，发现屋子里已经空无一人。  
窗外的鸟儿发出清脆的叫声，就像在嘲笑自己一样。  
“回去了吗……”  
站在门口看着已经收拾好的床铺，大片的阳光从拉开的窗帘间倾泻流入。此刻天光大亮，但心里却是冰凉一片。  
“我真是个笨蛋啊……”  
他脱力地倚着门框，手掌捂住额头，太阳穴在隐隐刺痛着。才跟麦克尔相认四个月，怎么就突然变成了这副状况？他真的会原谅自己，再回到这个地方吗？  
——我没法再继续跟你交往下去了。  
——所以说，就是你的这种地方不行！  
昔日女友的话语倏地浮上来，那时候他还不能理解为什么被甩，不过现在他似乎有点明白了。  
“自以为什么都明白，但实际上什么都不懂啊……”  
如此骄傲而不自知，这是神赐予傲慢的自己的惩罚吧。

>>>

“唉……”  
午休的时候，麦克尔坐在湖边发呆，时不时发出一声叹息。看着身旁无精打采的友人，塞西尔露出一脸担心。  
“麦克尔，你还好吗？”  
“嗯，我很好哟，塞西尔……”  
面对嘴上这么回答却精神恍惚的麦克尔，塞西尔哭笑不得。  
“如果有什么心事，可以的话就跟我说说吧，这样会舒服一点。”  
看了一眼身边的好友，麦克尔扯出一丝苦笑。  
“谢谢你，塞西尔。可是这件事……我不知道该怎么说……”  
“唔……让我猜猜好了。是加百列的事？”  
一提到加百列的名字，麦克尔的脸霎时就烧了起来。他满脸不可置信地看着塞西尔，支支吾吾：“你……你怎么知道……”  
“看你的反应就知道了嘛。而且要说能让你伤脑筋的，恐怕也就只有他了吧。”  
“为什么你会这么想……”  
“嗯……为什么呢？大概是因为上次他过来给我的感觉吧。”   
塞西尔思考了一下，决定不把“因为谁都看得出你对他是特别的”这种话说出来。没办法，谁让麦克尔就是这么迟钝的人呢。  
——我从塞西尔那里听说了，你口中的“加比”和我很像。  
加百列的话语闪现在眼前，麦克尔心情复杂地垂下了头。  
“说起来……塞西尔，你跟加百列说了些什么吧。”  
一阵沉默。  
“……不，我什么都没告诉他。只是……”  
肩膀上多了一份重量，麦克尔回头，从那只纤细的手望向一脸忧心的好友。  
“他问起我，加比是什么样的人。我不知道该怎么回答他，最后只能说‘你跟加比很像’……虽然这连提示都算不上，或许我不该说的。可是麦克尔，就算我不说，总有一天你也要把一切告诉他的，不是吗？你打算这样一直瞒着他吗？”  
“……不，其实我没打算瞒着他的。”  
麦克尔转过脸，看着平静如镜面的湖水。天气有些阴沉，应该很快就会下雨了。  
“我一直都在思考着要怎么跟他说。家人的死，恶魔的真相，还有加比的事……这一切我想着某一天一定会告诉他。可是，我不知道应该怎么说。塞西尔，你也能明白吧，每个人的生命中总会有一两件算不得秘密的秘密，但就是不知道该如何与人说起，哪怕对方和自己有多亲密。”  
“……嗯，我明白的。”  
塞西尔感同身受地蹙起眉头。  
“我现在脑子好混乱……我也知道这样下去不行……但还没等我说出来，加百列就已经……”  
想起那天像变了一个人的加百列，麦克尔打了一个寒噤，抱住了自己的双臂。  
“加百列他……对你做了什么吗？”  
塞西尔担忧地看着他，但麦克尔只是摇摇头。被自己的双胞胎弟弟强吻了这种事，即便是对塞西尔也说不出口。  
“是我伤害了他。在我终于回过神的时候，才发现伤害已经积攒得如此之深。他一直都在等着我亲口告诉他，他是那么信任我，可是我却……”  
——你从来就不告诉我，我有这么不值得信任吗？！  
他还是第一次用这种口气对我说话呢。念此，麦克尔黯然地垂下眼。  
“麦克尔……”  
“我该怎么办，塞西尔，我还能让他信任我吗？”  
“……你想要重新取回他的信任吗。”  
面对塞西尔郑重其事的问题，麦克尔失落地点点头。  
“那是当然的，因为加百列他……他是这个世界上我唯一的亲人了。”  
“那么，就跟他说清楚吧。”  
塞西尔斩钉截铁地说，注视着他的眼神十分认真。  
“没有什么好害怕的，麦克尔。找一个机会跟他好好说清楚吧，把所有的一切——你应该告知他的事情，全部说出来。”  
“我……”  
“他一定也很不安吧，他是那么想要跟你在一起，却不知道要怎么接近你的内心。但是，他一定会谅解的。因为，你并没有做任何坏事。”  
“真的吗……参加了秘密结社的事，差点自杀的事……他知道了会怎么看我呢。”  
“那些都已经过去了，加百列也不是会在意这种事的人啊。所以，说出来也没关系。就像当初你把一切告诉我们那样，全部都告诉他吧。”  
——那个人也跟我一样，一直在想着你的事。  
——所以，也想想他的事吧。  
加比的话仿佛风声在耳边复苏，湖面泛起一阵阵波澜，很快又恢复平静。  
“他真的会原谅我吗……”  
“没问题的。因为，你们是兄弟啊。”  
身边的塞西尔，绽放出月见草般美丽的微笑。原本躁动不安的心终于平静下来了些，麦克尔露出了这些天来第一个明朗的笑。  
“谢谢你，塞西尔。”  
“不用谢。你能打起精神就好。”棕发少年笑着说，麦克尔握了握他的手，然后站起身。  
“有些起风了，看样子快下雨了，我们还是回去吧。”  
“嗯。”

>>>

“莱奥尼德，是我。”  
加百列站在级长的宿舍外敲了敲门，很快得到了里面的应允。  
“进来。”  
推开门后，展现在眼前的是一如既往的惨状。但是现在加百列没有心情去理会这些。他直接走到莱奥尼德的桌子前，问道：“找我什么事？”  
“坐。”  
他还在整理文件。无意与他纠缠，加百列轻轻呼了口气。  
“不，我就不坐了。有什么事就长话短说吧。”  
“加百列•柯蒂斯，坐在那边的沙发上，还是说连级长的话你都不屑于听？”  
真是滥用职权啊。最后他只能无奈地遵守命令，将沙发上堆满的书本和杂物草草收拾了一番，好歹清了个位置给自己坐下。  
这家伙在想什么？明明从来不会主动找我，还要我坐着等他？  
虽然心存疑虑，但加百列还是耐着性子一声不吭地坐在沙发上，直到五分钟后莱奥尼德终于把手头上的文件放到一边，起身去泡茶。  
“你要糖还是蜂蜜？”  
“两种都不要。——不，不用劳烦了，你要跟我说什么？”  
莱奥尼德看了他一眼，然后像是什么都没听到似的往杯子里加了两块方糖递给他。  
“……说了两种都不要的……”加百列嘀咕着，但还是接过了他的茶。莱奥尼德享受着工作之间的闲暇，轻啜了一口红茶。  
“你最近很不对劲。”  
“啊？”是在说我吗？加百列往两边瞅了瞅，这个房间里确实只有自己和他两个人没错。  
“你说我不对劲？我从来都不知道你还会注意到我。”  
“别搞错了，是霍普教授要我问你的。”莱奥尼德冷漠地说，脸上一副不快的表情。  
霍普教授是法学系的一位上了年纪很有人望的教授，对学生十分亲切，尤其是对加百列和莱奥尼德。虽然他们俩还只是低年级，但出类拔萃的成绩和品格让他很是欣赏。  
“霍普教授？”  
“嗯，他说你最近反常地缺了几节课，就连他的课你也有一节没去。他很担心你，想知道你是不是哪里不舒服。”  
“……”  
听了他平板的叙述，加百列有些尴尬地移开目光。  
“不，没什么特别的……”  
“我不认为你在没病没灾的情况下会无故缺席。”  
莱奥尼德的视线变得锐利，扎在皮肤上略微有些刺痛。一股无名火突地从心里窜起。又来了。最近总是会这样，莫名其妙地就开始烦躁起来。  
“这不关你的事吧，莱奥尼德。何况我的缺席数还没达到要给级长训话的地步吧。”  
“当然。如果是你个人的行为，我本来是不想理会的。但问题是你最近的表现让教师和学生们都感到迷惑，我只是不希望这种情况持续下去而已。”  
——说这种话，是在责怪身为优等生的我却没有尽到职责吗。  
更火大了。到底是怎么了，平常这种程度的挑衅对我来说只是小菜一碟不是吗，根本没必要去理会。  
“那种事也是大家一厢情愿的认为罢了吧，我只是成绩好一点，并没有参与任何学生工作，为什么只是像普通学生那样逃两节课就得接受这样的责难？”  
不知不觉语气加重了。明明知道自己是理屈的一方，但却忍不住顶撞回去。不对，不该是这样的。  
越是觉得这样的自己与以前的自己不同，那股违和感所带来的焦躁就越发严重。他想要让自己闭上嘴，沉默是解决眼下状况的最好方法。但是——  
“哼，这才是你的本来面目吗。不过也罢，这样的你反而比以前的你要来得顺眼多了。”  
眼前被称为铁壁的年级长的男人勾起了一抹难解的笑意，语气也从方才的冷淡转为略带玩味。但莱奥尼德的话无疑只是在加百列已经焦躁不堪的神经上再浇上一桶汽油而已。  
——本来面目？我吗？怎么可能，从那日起不甘与暴戾的岩浆就在心底疯狂翻滚着，这种连自己都不认识的自己，怎么可能是我！  
“闭嘴，你知道些什么？！”终于忍不住爆发了。  
莱奥尼德似乎有些惊讶地看了他一眼，又喝了一口红茶，慢条斯理地说：  
“我当然什么都不知道。毕竟这里是大学，不是在圣约翰神学校，我没有权力干涉学生的生活。”  
“莱奥尼德，你——”  
“不过你这个样子，让我想起了我还在那里当总监督生，第一次对麦克尔进行审问的时候。那时候的麦克尔跟你现在有点像呢。不畏权势，充满防备，就算被我用了杖刑也决不妥协。”  
“杖刑？你这家伙对麦克做了什——”  
“你跟麦克尔发生了什么？”  
莱奥尼德打断了他的话，冰蓝色的眼睛直直地盯着他。似是被那眼神一下子看穿，加百列一时哑口无言。  
“不管怎么想，你会反常的理由也只有一个。那么告诉我，你们到底发生了什么。”  
“……告诉你，你就能帮到我吗？”  
加百列冷笑了一声，将手里的红茶放在一边。  
“总比你一直这个样子要好。”  
莱奥尼德两手抱胸，优雅地抬高了下颌。  
“……我跟他吵架了。”虽然不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，但加百列姑且还是坦白了。  
银发男子点了点头，示意继续。  
“他一直在梦里喊着一个名字，半梦半醒的时候，会把我当作那个人。”  
听了他的话后，莱奥尼德似乎陷入了沉思。  
“嗯，然后呢？”  
“……我对他发了脾气，我觉得他不信任我。因为，他从来没告诉我任何事。‘加比’的事也好，还有家人的死……然后他没有留下一句话就离开了。”  
说完这些后，加百列便沉默了。房间里一时静得只能听到挂钟指针走动的声音。过了许久，莱奥尼德终于带着几许遗憾开口：  
“你的心情我能够理解。”  
“咦？”  
加百列不自觉抬起头望向一贯对他冷言冷语的莱奥尼德，有点不相信这样善解人意的话是从他口中说出的。  
莱奥尼德若有所思地走到书桌旁放下了茶杯。  
“但是很遗憾，我没办法告诉你全部的真相。”  
什么啊。加百列顿时全身脱力，明明什么都不说还要强迫别人告诉他。  
“这也太不公平了吧？明明是你要我说的，而你却什么忙都帮不上。”  
“不是我不想帮。而是我对这件事真的不了解。”  
“什么意思？”  
莱奥尼德一言不发地看了他半晌，最终叹息道。  
“虽然我不知道你说的另一个人的事，但有些事我可以告诉你。”  
加百列凝神屏息地看着他。  
“——在我以前的母校，曾经出现过恶魔。”  
这样突如其来的超现实的话，让加百列睁大了眼。  
“恶……魔……？  
“没错，虽然说出去谁也不信，但就连我也不敢说那一切都是错觉。”  
连莱奥尼德也……？但看他的样子，确实不像是在开玩笑。  
虽然是大白天，但加百列却感到背后掠过一阵寒意。  
“那个恶魔，在学校里创建了一个秘密结社，那是与神的理念背道而驰的存在。在阳光下生活的学生和教师不曾窥见它的恐怖，除了少数对神心存疑虑、被黑暗吸引的人。他们被恶魔诱惑过，而且得到了惩罚。”  
为什么要说这些？加百列疑惑不已。片刻，他突然想到了什么。  
“难道你的意思是——麦克他曾经参加过秘密结社？”  
莱奥尼德看了他一眼，没有否定也没有肯定。他一边进行着回忆，眉头微微蹙起。  
“你哥哥……十分勇敢，他是我在圣约翰神学校里见过的最勇敢的人。换了你是他，说不定连他十分之一的勇气都没有。  
那时候的他一无所有。但正是因为一无所有，才想要拼命抓住一个活下去的契机，而这个契机就是追寻他家人之死的真相。”  
——听着，加比，跟麦克尔相处的时候，要尽量避免谈起那件事哦。  
身体突然开始了奇怪的战栗。不妙。他说的这件事，一定是很不妙的事。  
“他怀疑自己家人的死与秘密结社有关系，于是他毅然加入了秘密结社——公然做出亵渎神的发言，被关入反省室。他在铤而走险，不惜以自己为牺牲品去换取真相。”  
亵渎神？那个开朗的、以牧师为未来目标的麦克尔？  
“这点也被我发现了。我当时逼问他是否加入了结社，但他矢口否认，所以我对他施与了杖刑。”  
总监督生对学生有惩罚的权力，虽然这种事早就知道了。但是亲口听他承认这一点，加百列还是感到非常不可思议。  
“……他终究没有跟你坦白，是吗。”  
莱奥尼德点点头，眉头皱得更紧了。  
“事到如今，我也知道当初的行为是非常欠妥当的。因为他是那种只要不达到目的就决不罢休的人，所以就算对他用暴力逼问也毫无用处。中途我很少与他接触，他的事我并不清楚。只是在我看来，他后来是被恶魔逼得无路可走，差点还在寝室里自杀——”  
“自……杀？”  
喃喃念着这个与日常风景毫不相关的词语，一瞬间，加百列感到身边的一切迅速褪色。  
“在此之前，他另一个同样参与了结社的室友也险些上吊自杀，所幸被麦克尔他们发现及时救了下来。接下来没过多久，麦克尔也差点发生了同样的事。这几乎成了学校建校以来的最大丑闻。而根据学生们的目击，不排除麦克尔•列维的精神上已经出现了问题，当时有不少人认为，他应当立即入院治疗。”  
“入院是指……精神病院……？”  
发出的声音好像并不属于自己。加百列感到大脑一片混乱。自杀？入院治疗？他说的真的是麦克尔吗？不是在说别的什么人吗？  
“没错。”莱奥尼德冰冷的声音将他仅有的希望打入深渊。“他本人也说，如果依然没见任何起色的话，他愿意入院治疗。因为他的行为已经影响到学生的正常生活，面对这种情况，我们不得不把他隔离。他请求我再给他一天的时间，然后就在第二天太阳升起的时候，事情解决了。”  
“事情解决了？到底是怎么回事？”  
然而莱奥尼德只是摇摇头，“我说了，我并不知道全部事情的真相。我只知道恶魔——始作俑者奥古斯特神父在那天早上被抓住了。整件事情终于尘埃落定，再也不会有人因为恶魔死去，也不会遭遇不幸。之后学校进行了很大的人事变动——这件事还与学校的上层有着千丝万缕的联系，所以恶魔才一直在学校里而无人知晓。”  
他说完了这些后，房间又陷入了静默。过了很久，加百列低哑的声音才打破了沉默。  
“那个恶魔——是麦克抓住的吗？”  
莱奥尼德点点头。“是他发现了恶魔的真面目。后来他与他谈了什么我们不得而知，只知道最后是麦克尔将他劝服，我们才得以把他抓住。”  
“……这与我们家人的死有什么关系吗？”  
“详细的情形我不清楚，不过肯定有关系。如果他肯把这一切都告诉你，你也就没这么多烦恼了吧。”  
“说的也是……”  
加百列气馁地垂下头。虽然知道了一大堆令人震惊的事实，但却没法整理出头绪。  
可是，多少能理解麦克尔的心情了——如同噩梦一般的过去，不是轻易就能说出口的吧。而且不仅参加了秘密结社还差点自杀，对于信仰着上帝的他而言，一定是不能轻易原谅的事吧。  
“是因为这些所以才难以启齿吗……”  
“你会因为这种事对他发脾气，说明你还只是个会对哥哥撒娇的小孩子而已。”  
莱奥尼德淡淡的话语一针见血地戳中了加百列，后者抬头怒视着他，而他却愉快地微笑起来。  
“不过，我却不讨厌这样的你。”  
“……被你这么说，我也高兴不起来啊。”加百列像是被抽走了力气，低落地望着地板。“必须得跟他道歉才行……”  
“那家伙可是倔强得很啊，对他来硬的也只会碰钉子而已吧。”莱奥尼德看着窗外的风景，似乎回忆起过去的事情，唇边勾起了一丝笑意。  
“谢谢你，莱奥尼德。”加百列站起来，神情终于显得和缓不少。  
“我没做什么值得让你道谢的事。别搞错了，我只是看不下去才告诉你这些。”莱奥尼德恢复了冷淡的语气，向对方投来的视线里带着熟悉的刺。“如果你没法让他过得比以前更好，就不要那么理所当然地把他留在身边。”  
“我明白了——可是莱奥尼德，我留在他身边是因为我们都需要对方，这不是单方面的索求。请你搞清楚这一点。那么，失礼了。”  
说完，加百列便带着与平时无异的稳重神情走出了房间。随着关门声的响起，莱奥尼德不满的声音从门缝中隐隐飘出。  
“……真让人不愉快，这家伙。”

走在校园的中庭里，加百列全身心都在拼命思考刚刚莱奥尼德的话。到底恶魔和秘密结社跟自己家人死去有什么关系呢？为什么麦克尔会自杀？这些谜题在脑海中旋转着，却找不出一条清晰的思路。只靠莱奥尼德说的那些线索，不足以完全还原真相。  
他太专注于思考，结果没好好看路，一头撞上了迎面走来的一个男生。  
“啊……抱歉，你没事吧？”  
他反射性地脱口而出，对面的男生听到他的声音愣住了。片刻，他指着自己大叫起来——  
“麦克尔！你怎么会在这里？！”  
咦？加百列抬起头，才注意到面前的男生有着一头橘红色的蓬松卷发，还有脸上醒目的雀斑。但自己确实是不认识他，也不记得之前去麦克尔的学校里有见到他。是麦克尔的朋友吗？  
“呀~真是想不到你居然会在这里，是过来找朋友的吗？我好不容易回国一趟，刚跟我老哥见完面，还想着什么时候去见见你们，一起出来聚一聚呢。”  
……这么说来，他大概是麦克尔以前很熟的朋友吧？  
“那个……抱歉，其实我不是麦克尔。”  
他不好意思地说，结果对面的男生脸色大变。  
“你……怎么可能……你跟麦克尔明明长得一模一样！”  
似乎是想到了什么不好的事，他的脸色顿时苍白无比。  
“不可能……怎么会有这样的事……”  
加百列看着他的反应，心里有种奇妙的预感。  
“失礼了，其实我是他的双胞胎弟弟，我叫加百列•柯蒂斯。你是麦克尔的朋友吧？很高兴认识你。”  
听到他的自我介绍时，男生像是触电般地一惊，声音也颤抖起来。  
“加百列……怎么会，怎么会真的存在……”  
他退后了几步，自言自语着“不可能”之类的话语，满脸苍白地想要从这里逃脱。结果被加百列眼疾手快地拦住了。  
“请你等一下！”  
“别碰我！”他挥开了加百列抓住自己的手，好像那是什么让人恐惧的东西。  
“对不起，是我轻率了。不过我没有恶意，请问你接下来有时间能跟我聊聊吗？”  
“聊……聊什么……”  
一定没错了。这个人，一定知道些什么。看着他恐惧的反应，加百列更加确定了一分。不过不能让他退缩了，得让他冷静下来才行。  
“恕我失礼，请问你是麦克尔的朋友吗？”  
“是、是啊……那又怎样？”  
“请问我可以知道你的名字吗。”  
说着加百列伸出手，脸上漾出明亮的笑容，就像麦克尔平常的那样。果不其然，笑容让眼前的男生稍稍放松了一些，狐疑地来回扫视着他，然后不情愿地说：  
“我是杰克，杰克•霍布斯……以前是麦克尔的室友。”  
杰克……想起来了，麦克尔的寝室原本有6个人，原来他就是退学去美国的那个人吗？  
“你好，杰克。我是麦克尔的双胞胎弟弟加百列，现在正就读于这所大学。”  
闻言，杰克露出了讶然的神情。知道他想说什么，加百列又补充了一句：“我原本在国外生活，是跳级上了这里的大学。”  
“国外……”杰克看起来放松了戒心，终于伸出手回握。“你好。”  
加百列不改笑容地问：“看起来你应该不赶时间呢，那么能陪我一起喝杯咖啡吗，这栋教学楼走过去后就有一间不错的咖啡店呢。”  
迟疑了半晌，杰克终于点了点头。

坐在咖啡店里，穿着围裙的女服务生给两人送来了咖啡后，杰克的情绪终于完全安定下来了。  
“所以说，你真的是麦克尔的双胞胎弟弟？”  
“嗯，也难怪你不知道，因为我也是在今年春天的时候才跟麦克尔相认的，在之前我们都完全不知道自己还有个双胞胎兄弟。”  
“为什么会这样？”杰克一脸迷惑。  
“因为我们从一出生就被分开了。我被送到了柯蒂斯家抚养，所以从来都不知道自己真正的家人是谁。”  
“原来是这样……麦克尔那家伙，什么都没告诉我啊。”  
杰克似乎有些不高兴地搅和着面前的咖啡。  
“你以前是他的室友吧？麦克跟我提过，有个室友去了美国。”  
“啊，没错，我在美国的牧场工作。只是碰巧有点事回国一趟，顺便来探亲。”  
杰克漫不经心地答道，往咖啡里放入了相当多的奶精。  
“原来如此。莱奥尼德•欧文你认识吧？他跟我在一个学院里，我们是同学。”  
“啊啊，总监督生吗……真是久违的名字。”他的语调有些怀念，喝了一口咖啡。  
令他完全放下戒心后，加百列看似无意地问道：  
“说起来，为什么刚刚你看见我会这么吃惊呢？”  
杰克放下杯子，神色复杂地移开目光。  
“也没什么大不了的啦……只是以为自己看见了鬼魂而已。”  
“鬼魂？”  
杰克突然打了个寒颤，他满脸苦相地纠结了一会，最后慢吞吞地说：  
“因为……这岂不是就像‘加比’确有其人一样，这种事怎么可能嘛，太荒唐了……”  
“——请告诉我！关于‘加比’的事！”  
听到这个名字，加百列激动地站起身来，把对面的杰克吓了一大跳。注意到自己成为了周围的焦点，他尽力把自己的情绪压制下去，咳了两声坐下来。  
“对不起，我失态了。我实在是很想知道加比的事，但是麦克却不告诉我……如果可以的话，能不能请你告诉我？”  
加百列诚恳地看着对方，杰克难堪地哽了一下，来回游移着视线。  
“……呃、既然你这么拜托我……那我就勉为其难地……咳、说说好了。”  
“太好了！谢谢你，杰克！”  
大概是眼前这个人的兴奋劲表露无遗，让杰克一时间有些无可适从。不管怎么看他跟麦克尔长得也太像了吧……简直就像是一个人嘛。想到这一点，杰克便克制不住地脸红了。  
“这也不是什么大不了的事啦，只是我说出来……麦克尔会不会责怪我……”  
“咳，其实我最近，因为一些事跟麦克闹了点矛盾。”  
“诶……”  
“我想知道矛盾的源头是什么——那个跟我同名的人，直到现在麦克还是忘不了他。我想知道他的事，找出解决的方法。这样一来，是不是就能跟他和好了呢……”  
加百列装出一副困扰又可怜的模样。虽然从来没用过这招，不过会不会有效果呢。  
事实证明对杰克这种软心肠来说意外的有奇效。他很同情他似的点点头，然后开始讲述加百列最想知道的事。  
“唔，该怎么说呢……‘加比’的存在对我们来说都不是真实的，所以他这个人原本应该是不存在的吧。”  
“诶？”  
这话来得太突然，加百列一时没反应过来。  
“你刚刚说了什么？”  
“所以说，加比根本不是活在现实中的人啦！”杰克不耐烦地摆摆手，“虽然我也是听塞西尔解释的……不过照他的说法，这家伙就是麦克尔幻想出来的另一个自己而已啦。”  
幻想？另一个自己……？  
在同一天内听了这么多匪夷所思的话，加百列觉得自己的脑袋不够用了。  
“你应该知道那家伙参加了秘密结社的事吧？”  
像是对周围人来人往的环境有所顾忌，杰克压低了嗓门小声说道。加百列点点头。  
“虽然不该说出来的，但我当时也是其中的一员。所以麦克尔经历过的事，我也经历过。”  
——在此之前，他另一个同样参与了结社的室友也险些上吊自杀，所幸被麦克尔他们发现及时救了下来。  
想起莱奥尼德的话，加百列顿时恍然大悟。  
——原来那个差点自杀的室友，就是杰克。  
“到底在你们身上，发生了什么？”  
杰克看了他一眼，眼里似乎结满了恐惧的冰霜。  
“是预言者游戏。我们参加了那个游戏，每个人说出三个预言，而领头的路西法会给予每个人一个预言，如果那个人的三个预言都实现之时，那条预言也会灵验。”  
听起来就像是恐怖故事那样滑稽，但不知为什么却浑身发冷。  
“……你们的预言都实现了吗？”  
“没错，路西法给我的预言是‘会自杀’，而给麦克尔的预言是‘杀死自己最爱的人’。”  
加百列不由得皱起眉头。太恶质了。虽然觉得这种事情很荒唐，但结合莱奥尼德的话来看，一点都不夸张，事实便是如此。  
“——所以，三个预言都实现的我，不知为什么被逼得精神崩溃，结果在自己都没有察觉的情况下去上吊自杀，幸好那时候麦克尔他们赶过来把我救下来了。”  
“那……麦克尔的三个预言是什么？”  
“我记得是提交历史课上的论文，查清家人之死的真相，还有知道路西法的真面目。”  
心脏猛地一沉。  
故意说些可以实现的预言，看来麦克尔从一开始就抱着就算牺牲自己也要查明真相的觉悟在进行这个游戏。如果说三个预言都实现了的话，那么家人之死的真相他也已经知道了？  
“那么，‘杀死自己最爱的人’的预言实现了？”  
杰克一时间陷入了沉默，他抱着胸思索了一会儿，犹疑地开口：  
“应该是这样没错……但是当时麦克尔差点儿自杀了。我们回到宿舍的时候，发现镜子碎了，还有满地的血迹。后来才得知麦克尔自残，但伤势不严重，但是怀疑他精神有问题，于是被隔离了起来。”  
加百列光是想象了一下那个情景，头便一阵晕眩，他忍不住咬住了下唇。  
“所以那个‘最爱的人’是……”  
“是麦克尔自己本身？其实大部分人都是这么想的。但是，我们几个知道加比的存在，所以……他当时想杀的，大概是‘加比’吧。”  
这么说着，杰克不忍地皱起眉头。  
“加比他……到底是什么人……”  
“这种事我也说不太清楚啦。”他耸耸肩，“只是听塞西尔说，那家伙是麦克尔从以前开始就幻想出的双胞胎弟弟，叫做加百列•列维，平时麦克尔都叫他‘加比’。”  
这个名字像一道惊雷劈在加百列无防备的心上。  
——我曾经有过一个喜欢的人，他的名字就叫“加比”。  
——加比他……跟你很像哦。  
这样一切都说得通了。为什么麦克尔会总是把自己错认成“加比”；为什么他怎么都不肯唤自己的小名；为什么去他学校的时候室友们看见他都那么震惊；为什么杰克听到自己的名字转身就跑；在那个梦里，出现的那位跟他和麦克尔长得一模一样的少年，一定就是“加比”吧。  
“加比是……他幻想出来的双胞胎弟弟？”他听见自己的声音干涩无比，像风刮在开裂的树皮上。  
“唔，准确地说，他是创造出了一个他理想中的自己吧。”  
“……加比是怎样的一个人？”  
“你这么问我我也不知道啊，我又没跟他接触过。”这样说出口后，杰克又觉得有些发怵，搓了搓自己的手臂。“不过听说，麦克尔是将自己放不下的优点和缺点都给了他，又将身边人的优点都赋予了加比。所以……在某种程度上来说，加比是无敌的。”  
“无敌”如同一把利刃，毫不留情地刺入了加百列的心中。他突然害怕起来，害怕听到接下来的话。  
“那加比……最后怎么样了？”  
杰克耸耸肩，摇摇头：“不知道。在那之后，麦克尔便再也没有提起过加比了。路西法也被逮捕，我们的预言也就结束了。不过就在路西法被抓住的那天，麦克尔他变了。”  
“变了……？”  
“嗯，变得……怎么说呢，比以前要更开朗，好奇心也更重了。对了，就像低年级时候的他和当时的他的结合体。好像有点不准确，不过就那么一回事吧。要知道那家伙在当上监督生后，就像变了个人似的既死板又严肃呢。那时候我们就在想，一定有什么东西改变了他吧，彻底地。”  
杰克像是想起什么有趣的事，刚刚一直布满乌云的脸忽然明亮起来。一边细数着友人的过去，他像是炫耀似地笑了起来。

>>>

“哎呀，麦克尔，正好，你现在有空吗？我那边有点作业想请你帮忙整理一下。”  
在走廊里正巧碰见了拉萨拉斯校长，麦克尔毫不犹豫地一口答应。  
“没问题，我也正想去找您呢。”  
学校的走廊里穿行着风声，一场暴风雨正在接近。没有阳光的长廊看上去贴满了经年累月的阴郁，就像把谁人的哭诉封在了石砖之中。  
这个国家的天气变化多端，上一秒还晴空灿烂，下一秒或许就下起了小雨。不过这么大面积的乌云，似乎已经很久都没见过了。  
“哎呀哎呀，看来会下一场很大的雨呢。”  
拉萨拉斯校长望着窗外的天气如此感慨。麦克尔附和地点点头。  
“嗯，希望不要有人受伤就好了。”  
——加百列，一个人在学校里没事吧。  
想起那天突然冲自己发脾气的弟弟，不知为何，麦克尔有些担心。

送走杰克后，加百列独自走在校园的林荫道上，身边不时地跑过几个学生——雨已经渐渐下大了，豆大的雨点噼里啪啦地打在树上，纷乱地砸在了金发少年的身上。但他就像没有感觉到这雨点似的，只是脚步沉重地往前走着。  
尽管杰克说不知道加比最后的下落，但他明白，加比一定是消失了。而他的消失，造成了麦克尔的变化。  
——那时候我们就在想，一定有什么东西改变了他吧，彻底地。  
终于明白为什么麦克尔和自己初次见面会那样哭泣，恐怕不只是因为见到了阔别多年的亲生弟弟，而是因为在加比消失后，“加百列”以另外的方式重新出现在他的眼前吧。  
当他知道自己在这世上真的有个叫做加百列的双胞胎弟弟时，他是什么心情呢？当他第一次见到我的时候，是什么心情呢？  
加百列咬住了下唇，发现自己根本不愿去细想。因为光是想到麦克尔有可能把自己与加比的影子重叠起来，他就难过得无法呼吸。  
——麦克尔是将自己放不下的优点和缺点都给了他，又将身边人的优点都赋予了加比。所以……在某种程度上来说，加比是无敌的。  
没错，正如杰克所说，加比实际上就是麦克尔认为的世界上美好事物的结合体。在那段至为苦楚的时光里，只有加比陪着他，照亮他那颗伤痕累累的心，那么究其一生，不管发生什么，加比在他的记忆里永远都是最完美的。  
区区一个人类，要如何打败这份庞大的光明呢。  
“这也太狡猾了，怎么可能赢得了啊……！”  
嘴里尝到了又咸又涩的味道。雨水不会是这个味道，这是……  
“眼泪……？”  
加百列难以置信地呢喃。有多久没哭过了呢？他甚至记不起来自己上一次哭泣是什么时候。但他心里明白，自己为了别人哭泣，这还是第一次。  
胸腔涌起快要碎裂般的疼痛，仿佛内在有两种不相容的东西在互相碰撞。他站在空无一人的街道上，任凭雨水将自己浇湿。  
——下次我们再一起去哪里钓鱼吧。  
麦克尔那张阳光般耀眼的笑脸浮现在眼前，加百列再也忍不住，失声痛哭。

从来都不知道爱情是这么令人痛苦的事。  
就好像身边的空间都缩减了，只剩下自己一人，眼前只有那个无法企及的人。天地如此寂寥，宁静得让人绝望，只能听见自己痛彻心扉的声音——那一定是，心碎的声音吧。  
他第一次看见自己的心像玻璃碎片般散落一地，却不知该如何收拾。没有一本教科书能教自己此刻该怎么做，没有一份研究材料能告诉自己要怎么停止痛楚。在他过于顺遂的18年人生中，加百列•柯蒂斯头一次尝到如此强烈的挫败感。而他输的对象，是有着与自己同样名字同样相貌的，活在幻想中的少年。  
何等荒唐的事，但它居然是现实。  
——我没法再继续跟你交往下去了。  
——因为我感觉不到你在爱我。  
——你这种人，真是什么都不懂！  
前几任女友临别的话陡然清晰起来，他终于明白，她们与自己分手的理由。  
因为他从来都没有为别人哭过，也没有为人如此心痛过。如果真的爱一个人，是会为他的一切难过或开心，失恋的话会伤心。  
“这么简单的事情，我却现在才明白……”  
他含着泪水苦笑起来。最让他悲伤的是，让他发现这一切的是麦克尔，他的双胞胎哥哥。原来自己已经在不知不觉间被他吸引，爱上了他。但是，已经不可能再得到他了吧。因为有加比的存在。  
“为什么、为什么我不是跟他一起长大的呢？为什么我要在他失去他的时候才出现？！神啊！这样一点都不公平！”  
他从喉间拼命挤出声音，向着乌云压坠的天空责问道。  
“你夺走了我的家人，为什么连麦克尔也不放过？——我只是、我只是想……让他看着我而已啊……”  
断断续续的，宛如祈求般的声音，最后只是被无情落下的大雨所淹没。

“麦克尔？”  
老人慈祥的声音唤醒了沉浸在思绪里的金发少年。他们已经来到了拉萨拉斯神父的房间。虽然已经成为校长，但拉萨拉斯神父却拒绝了搬到校长室的建议，“还是在已经住惯的房间里更好”，他坚持留在了原来的房间里。  
“啊……我先去泡茶。”  
“不用不用，我来就好。”老人阻止了他，“本来就要麻烦你帮我整理作业，还要你泡茶就太不好意思了。”  
“没关系的，这点小事……”麦克尔笑了，但他依然遵从老人的意愿让他去张罗，自己则走到大敞的窗前。雨点已经开始剧烈地打下来，他连忙把窗户关上。  
“请用。”拉萨拉斯把茶杯端给他，他道了谢接过来。  
“最近，没见你的弟弟来看你呢。”拉萨拉斯神父说，麦克尔苦笑了一下。  
“加百列大概也在忙他自己的事吧。”  
“是吗……”神父点点头，喝了口杯中的红茶。“真是吃了一惊啊，世界上真的有长得那么相似的双胞胎，差点都分不清你们俩了。”  
麦克尔从眼前的一堆报告中抬起头：“那个，拉萨拉斯神父……”  
“嗯？”  
“您还记得加比的事吗？”  
“当然记得。”老人点点头，“我当时还说‘你谈了场很棒的恋爱呢’。”  
麦克尔的眼神流露出一丝怀念。“那段日子，现在想起来就像梦一样呢。”  
“有些日子总是过得特别快。特别是人生中重要的日子，当时或许会觉得特别漫长，但是等过去以后回头再看，就会发现也就是一眨眼的事吧。”  
神父温和的话语总是让人非常安心。 “确实是那样一回事” 麦克尔赞同道。  
“加百列他，跟加比不一样吧？”老人问道。  
“嗯，完全不一样呢。”提起加百列，麦克尔脸上浮起了柔和的微笑。“加百列他虽然平时既稳重又成熟，但只有面对我的时候会有点任性。而且意外地不擅交往，在某些方面还是像孩子一样。加比他……比加百列更孩子气，比他活泼好动得多。不过，两个人却有相似之处呢——只要跟他们在一起，我就会觉得很安心，很温暖。”  
说着说着，麦克尔安静地伏下了眼睛。  
“真的……和他们在一起的时候，总是很快乐。”  
“是吗，那就好。”  
拉萨拉斯神父欣慰地笑了，红茶的香气在屋子里飘荡着。  
“……对兄弟抱有亲情以外的爱恋，是罪孽吗。”  
麦克尔垂下头，像是在忏悔着什么。拉萨拉斯神父看着他，脸上流露出些许悲悯。  
“能够真正爱自己的人，才能真心爱其他人。……以前你跟我说起加比的事，我曾经这么跟你说过吧。”  
“嗯……不过，虽然心态放宽了，有些事好像还是没能放开。”  
“麦克尔，人啊，是没法那么轻易地走出过去的哦。”  
老者循循善诱的舒缓嗓音继续说道。  
“人的一生中，总会有那么几件忘不掉，也不想忘记的事情。或许有人会觉得一直纠结下去是非常不明智的行为，不过我却认为，有何不可呢？只要不放任自己一直沉浸其中，怀抱着这些回忆活下去不也不错吗。”  
说着，拉萨拉斯笑着眯起了眼睛。  
“没必要刻意去让自己忘怀。怀抱着各种各样的情感活下去，才是人类的本性。麦克尔，那个时候，你不是已经找到属于自己的真实了吗。那份真实，至今还在指引着你吧。”  
「幸福之花开在上帝种它的地方，无论如何你都会是幸福的。」  
在梦里，加比对自己许下了这样的祝福。  
“加比说……不要忘记他一直都爱着我……我想，即便是在梦中，以后也再也见不到他了吧。”  
肩膀颤抖着，麦克尔最终没能忍住，泪水从脸颊悄然滑过。  
“即使再也见不到面，你也不会忘记他吧。”  
“嗯……想忘也忘不了啊……”  
他牵起一个无奈的笑容，但眼泪却源源不断地从眼眶中落下。看着这样的他，拉萨拉斯神父却笑了。  
“我想，麦克尔你已经可以好好去爱人了。因为你爱着自己心里的真实，那份爱并不是狭义上的爱恋，而是更广阔的，爱着这世上的一切。这是非常了不起的爱哦。所以，无论你爱的是谁，只要那个人能带给你心灵的温暖，对你而言一定都是幸福的吧。那只是你寻求幸福的表现，并不是罪孽。”  
——要像煎熬疾病一样，煎熬过生活中每一个抑郁时刻。必须要寻找信仰所在。寻找心中的光亮。  
那份光亮的来源，麦克尔很清楚。与他度过的每一天都很安心。只是陪在身边就感到很开心。初次见面的那天，他对自己说“没关系，我就在这里”；他温暖的手掌握住自己的手，对自己露出平和的微笑。他偶尔任性的样子，跟自己撒娇的样子。给自己做饭，跟自己一起散步，读书。还有落在额头上的，温暖的晚安吻。  
“加百列说……我毕业后，可以和他一起生活……”  
他啜泣着，老人则温柔地说：“那真是太好了。”  
“其实……其实我听他这么说，心里高兴得不得了……我想，我终于有了回去的地方，我又有了可以称之为‘家’的地方，那时候我真是、十分高兴……”  
——我希望能弥补在你的人生中缺席的十几年，麦克。  
麦克尔回忆起了当时弟弟的表情，泪水模糊了他的视线。  
“可是我却想着，会不会给他造成麻烦……我担心自己一直这样依赖他，以后他不在身边的时候我该怎么办。我担心我无法给他幸福，还会破坏他未来的幸福——”  
一只温暖干燥的手握住了自己的手，麦克尔一颤，抬头望向眼前的老人。  
“——对自己要有信心，麦克尔。你是那么爱他，怎么会给他带来不幸呢？”  
拉萨拉斯神父的声音有抚慰人心的力量，他的手紧握着自己的，仿佛要给予他勇气。  
“加百列他想必也是经过了一番深思熟虑，才会这么跟你说的吧。他想要接纳你，也希望你能接纳他。你会破坏他的幸福这种事，他一定连想都没想过吧。”  
仿若救赎的话语，甘泉一般沁入了心里。那天早上加百列离开家里的时候，就感觉自己的心脏也随之掉进深渊。他已经不记得自己是如何离开那里了，但他只知道，那时候他对于加百列离开自己的惶恐不安，比窥见弟弟对自己不属于亲情那部分感情时的不安更甚。  
——那时候我才察觉，其实比起加百列，更恐惧分离的是我才对。  
加比已经离我远去，我已经不想再眼睁睁看着自己爱的人离开了。  
我想要和他在一起。  
“拉萨拉斯神父……不管结果如何，我都要试着跟加百列谈一次。”  
尽管还有些哽咽，但少年已经擦干了自己的眼泪。看见他眼里重新点燃的坚定，神父缓缓地点头，微笑着说：  
“你已经历过主给你的诸多试炼。最艰难的时刻已经过去，你会得到你想要的，麦克尔。愿主保佑你。”

>>>

过了一周，圣约翰神学校迎来了暑假。在大家都收拾行李陆续回家的那天，麦克尔却迎来了意外的客人。  
“亚哈叔叔！”在接到通知后，麦克尔飞奔至门口，看见那位父亲的好友正冲自己亲切地挥手。“你怎么过来了？我不是说今天会自己乘车回去吗？”  
“哎呀，反正今天没什么事，我就想来接接你嘛。行李也不轻吧？”亚哈牧师倒还是老样子。  
“还好，也没重到我一个人拿不了的程度啦。”  
麦克尔很是疑惑，按理来说亚哈叔叔不会无缘无故来学校的，今天是怎么了？  
“发生什么事了吗？”  
“啊，对了……其实前两天我接到了加百列的电话，说他感冒了没法来接你。”  
“感冒？”麦克尔惊讶不已。  
“我说这不是什么大不了的事嘛，所以就代替他来接你了。但是听他的声音，似乎病得还不轻。那孩子……应该懂得照顾自己吧。”  
亚哈叔叔叹了口气，然后看向一脸呆滞的麦克尔。  
“麦克尔？”  
“……亚哈叔叔，我今天没法跟你一起回去了。”  
麦克尔反应过来，果断地下了决定。亚哈叔叔只是愣了愣，随后露出了理解的笑容。  
“没关系，你是要去加百列那里吧。你去吧，我帮你拿行李回去。啊，还是说你要连行李也一起搬过去？”  
“亚哈叔叔……难道你就是为了这件事……”麦克尔觉得心里堵得慌，表情复杂地看着他。  
善良的亚哈牧师则大笑了起来。  
“还为了帮你提行李。来，快收拾吧。”  
“谢谢你，亚哈叔叔！”麦克尔感到鼻子发酸，亚哈牧师对他摆摆手，笑着说“没关系”。  
“今晚我就不准备你的晚饭了，如果你要回去的话，随时打电话给我就好。”

那天下大雨淋成了落汤鸡后加百列就患上了重感冒，至今为止已经一周了。虽然看过医生后已经好了大半，但身体还是比较虚弱，学校也请了假没去上课。期间莱奥尼德还来看过他一次，把课上的讲义送过来，不情不愿地说只是因为老师拜托所以才过来的。顺便还嘲笑了他一番，说什么这么大个人了居然还管理不好自己的身体。但因为虚弱的关系没能跟以往一样反驳他。  
那家伙大概知道了什么吧，看我的眼神居然还有点怜悯……加百列躺在床上有点不爽，不过，没有照顾好自己的身体确是事实，他也无从反驳。如果麦克尔看到自己这副样子，会说些什么呢……  
他会过来看我吗，在发生了那种事之后。  
还有加比的事，如果真的见到面，又要用什么表情面对他呢……  
想着想着，脑袋又开始昏昏沉沉了。就在他即将进入浅眠的时候，大门被敲响了。  
“……谁？”  
谁会在这个时候过来？难道是房东？加百列不情愿地下了床，拖着脚步去开门。  
“……咦？”一看见门外的人，加百列立刻就清醒了。那里意外地站着他一直挂念的人——与自己有着同样相貌的双生子。  
“麦克，你怎么……”  
“加百列？你没事吧？”  
一见到弟弟，麦克尔便满脸担忧地扑了上去，抓住他的双臂。差点失去平衡往后退了两步，加百列连忙扶住了哥哥，才免于摔倒的下场。  
“我……我没事……麦克你怎么来了？咳咳……”  
或许是没有丝毫心理准备，加百列紧张得不敢看他的脸，还害得自己咳嗽起来。  
“还说没事，都咳成这样了不是吗？快上床躺着。”  
麦克尔皱起眉头，把弟弟推进屋子里关上门，这时加百列才发现他还带了一个小型行李包。  
“对了，你今天不是放暑假吗，亚哈叔叔那边——”  
“我跟亚哈叔叔说了要过来你这边照顾你几天。他去学校接我了。”  
“住几天？可是——”  
“你不会想说不欢迎我吧？”  
麦克尔一脸不满地盯着加百列，后者赶紧移开视线。  
“没有那种事。只是你什么都没跟我说过，太突然了……”  
“现在说也不迟。”麦克尔不由分说地打断他，换了拖鞋后将呆立在原地的加百列拉向房间。  
“麦克、等等……”  
“病人就好好上床躺着。”把他拽到床上后，麦克尔单手叉腰毫不客气地命令道，加百列摆出一脸苦相。  
“我已经躺了一个星期了，而且我已经好了大半了。”  
“不•行。”麦克尔硬是把他按在床上，加百列愣愣地看着眼前晃动的金发和熟悉的面容，心想我大概是在做梦吧。  
他这么想，也这么说了。然后麦克尔怔了怔，若有所思地皱起眉。  
“还在发烧吗？”说着伸出手抚上他的额头。皮肤直接接触的瞬间，他就像被电到似的跳了起来。  
“果然是在发烧吧！”被他的反应吓了一跳的麦克尔武断地下了结论。  
“才没有！我……我只是……”  
下意识地反驳后，却又不知道该说些什么，支支吾吾了半天后，加百列别过了眼。麦克尔叹了口气，放缓了语气说：  
“今天就不要乱动了，我来照顾你就好。话说回来，你为什么会突然感冒？”  
加百列觉得难以开口，毕竟因为那种理由……  
“因为……被大雨淋了。”  
“哈？”麦克尔惊讶得合不上嘴，“就因为这个？”  
“就因为这个。”虽然是不知不觉在雨里浇了将近半小时。但这种话打死他也说不出口。  
“……真不像你啊。”  
麦克尔摇摇头，看他不再反抗，于是放开了他站起来。  
“那个，麦克，我有话想——”  
想要跟你道歉，因为之前的事。但话还没说出口，麦克尔便已经走到门边。  
“有话等会再说吧，我先去煮点东西给你吃。”  
“……”  
失落之余是对哥哥厨艺的担心，但是自己这个状态起来做晚餐也不现实，只好放弃了一切躺在床上，听着厨房里传来了洗东西的水声。  
好像很久都没有这么安心了……  
在出了那件事之后就一直责怪自己，为和麦克尔的关系忧心着；满脑子尽是家人的死和加比的真相。再加上感冒的缘故，他不断地做着噩梦，甚至对睡着这件事都感到抗拒。  
而麦克尔的到来让他又惊又喜。至少他还是在乎自己的，他没有因为那件事而讨厌自己。这么想着，这段时间以来忐忑不安的心终于落了下来。  
然后，放下心的加百列终于陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

……啊，又是这个地方。  
我像是踩在软绵绵的云朵上，周围是一片空茫的白。洁白得不沾一丝尘埃，却让人感到异样的温暖。  
空气中隐隐有谁的声音。我环顾四周，却看不见人影。  
——这里，这里。  
我被那个声音牵引着，慢慢朝前方走去。一阵大风拂过，遮蔽于眼前的白雾被忽地吹开，从那里显出了一个模糊的人影。  
跟我一样的长相，金发，甚至连发旋的位置和方向都一样。他冲我露出了向日葵般的开朗笑容，那一瞬间，我觉得我知道他的名字。  
加比……？  
他笑得更灿烂了，那毫无芥蒂的笑容反而让我心里一阵难受。  
为什么，会出现在这里？  
因为我已经不能再出现在麦克尔的梦里了。  
他活泼的声音渗出一丝悲伤。  
我没有问为什么，多少能够想象——上次他出现在我们共同的梦里，一定是为了跟麦克告别吧。  
……你走了以后，麦克一直都很舍不得。  
嗯，我知道。他点点头，笑容有些无奈。我也很舍不得，可是，我非离开不可。但是在走之前，我想拜托你一件事。  
然后他握住了我的手。那双手非常温暖，不像是没有实体的人。  
请代替我照顾麦克尔——即便不用我说，你也会这么做的吧。  
我有些不高兴地点头。被自己的情敌拜托这种事，不管对方是怎样的人，还是有点不爽啊。  
他仔细看着我，忽然很开心地笑了。  
麦克尔那边你不用担心啦，他并没有你想象中那么不在乎你。  
诶？  
请连我的份也一起好好活下去吧，加百列。加比说完后，仿佛被什么声音呼唤着，抬头望向远方。  
我该走了。如果能早点认识你就好了。  
他对我笑着，那笑容像是要融化在耀眼的光中似的，仿佛马上就要消失。  
等一下——  
我想伸手去拉住他，但下一刻却刮起了大风。仿若有无数的雪片从空中散开，我看不清前方，只是抬手遮住了眼睛。与此同时，有个声音在呼唤我的名字——

“——加百列！”  
睁开眼睛时，浑身倦怠得连手指都动不了。逐渐明晰的视野里出现了麦克尔的脸。他正担忧地把手贴在自己额头上。  
“烧好像退了。”  
“…本来就没发烧啦。”回忆着刚刚的梦境，他不由得脱口而出：“我好像……梦见加比了。”  
麦克尔放下了搭在他额上的手，神情复杂地移开了眼。  
“麦克？”  
“……先吃饭再说吧。”

晚餐是非常简单的掺了牛奶的燕麦粥，配上了一些面包。麦克尔有些不好意思地说“我跟麦考利夫人问过菜单才做出来的，味道应该不会差很多”，加百列却暗自庆幸了一番。  
“没关系，这样就好。”  
因为生病的关系食欲不振，已经有好几天没有好好吃过东西了。他坐在餐桌边，舀了一口粥吃了。  
“好吃。”  
麦克尔看起来松了口气，然后微笑了起来。太好了，说着他也坐下吃起了自己那份的晚餐。餐桌上一时弥漫着令人舒心的沉默。  
“……麦克，上次对你做出了那种事情，我很抱歉。”加百列毫无预兆地说道。  
锵的一声轻响，勺子掉在了桌子上。麦克尔赶紧拾起勺子，眼睛一直没有对上对方的。  
“那件事我也有错。一直瞒着你真是对不起……”  
“关于那些事，我心里已经有眉目了。上次莱奥尼德告诉了我一些事，后来又碰见了你的室友杰克，大概已经了解得差不多了……关于你身上发生过的事，还有加比的事。”  
“杰克？他怎么也……”麦克尔讶异地看着他，又了然了一切垂下头。“原来如此，你都知道了吗。”  
“不是全部，比如说家人的死。不过我多少猜到了。是父亲杀死了大家，然后自杀，是这样吗？”  
眼前的少年轻颤了一下，点点头：“没错。”  
果然……加百列在心里叹息，虽然已经猜到了，但是真正听麦克尔这么说，还是会很难受。麦克尔他当时知道这个真相的时候，大概宁可不信吧。  
“抱歉，让你想起了这种事情。”  
“没关系，我本来就打算全部告诉你。事到如今，也没必要瞒着了。”  
麦克尔终于正视他，琥珀色的双眼蕴含着坚强的光芒。那时候加百列才知道莱奥尼德所说的“他是我在圣约翰神学校里见过的最勇敢的人”是什么意思。  
就像大天使米迦勒那样，有着打败一切邪恶的光辉——那样无所畏惧的坚强眼神。  
然后他开始述说起那段，从那个圣诞夜里开始的，一段悲伤与希望交织的故事。

桌子上的盘子都空了，麦克尔也结束了自己漫长的叙说。很长一段时间他们都没有说话，只有厨房偶尔的水声提醒着他们时间的流逝。  
“……对不起，如果我能更早一点告诉你就好了。可是我不知道该从何说起。那时候我只是想暂时逃避，就连整理自己的情绪都已是拼尽全力。对不起……对不起……”  
麦克尔双手撑着额头，不停道歉的声音颤抖着。  
“不……我不该逼迫你，遇到这种事情，就算说不出口也是情有可原。我明明应该知道的，却还对你说了那种过分的话——”  
麦克尔的悲伤与痛苦，好像传达到了自己这边，让他感觉心脏一阵阵抽痛。可是比起哥哥，自己的痛楚根本不值一提。这个人到底是怎么坚持下来的呢，为了不被恶魔蛊惑，不被自身的黑暗吞噬，需要多么强大的信念和勇气来支撑呢。换了是自己，他没有信心能够像麦克尔那样坚强。那一刻他突然明白了。正是因为在那时候加比的存在，麦克尔才能坚持自我，慢慢地拾回了信仰之心。  
“对不起，我不该那样吃加比的醋，我什么都不懂……”  
但是麦克尔摇了摇头。  
“不是这样的，加百列。加比消失之后，我一直忽视了你的感受，只想着自己的事，是我太自私了。”  
“才不是那样！遇到那种事谁都无可奈何，麦克才是，就算再任性一点也……”  
“但是，我不能这样一直下去。要思考如何活下去才是最重要的——我设法让自己这么想，才能躲过那个念头的追赶。”  
“什么……”  
麦克尔看着弟弟的眼神里包含着他从未见过的痛楚。  
“如果那个圣诞夜火车没有晚点，我恐怕已经不在人世了。如果不是那时候加比拉住我，恐怕我也会消失在火海之中吧。很多个晚上，我只能不断地对着梦里的家人道歉：对不起，只有我一个人活了下来。”  
加百列屏住了呼吸，看着哥哥缓缓扬起一抹苦涩的笑。  
“虽然已经决定要活下去了。可是啊，活着，真是一件非常困难的事呢。”  
无法言说的情感从胸腔开始，慢慢地向全身扩散。感伤、喜悦、悲恸、歉疚……原来人的情感可以如此复杂，加百列第一次知道。  
泪水自然而然地滑下。麦克尔看见他的眼泪，似乎受到了惊吓。  
“怎么了，加百列，为什么要哭？”  
他摇摇头，含着眼泪微笑着说：“不……这只是喜悦的眼泪。”  
麦克尔不解地看着他，手被他伸过来的手握住了。  
“要说侥幸活下来的话，我也是一样的。父亲他原本是打算杀了我们所有人吧。可是，他却选择了自杀。明知触犯了天主的禁忌，但他依然不惜一切让我们活下来——我想，那一定是父亲对我们满溢的爱吧。”  
麦克尔露出泫然欲泣的表情，颤抖着、紧紧地回握住弟弟的手。  
“麦克，我非常庆幸你活下来了，包括我自己。如果这是神的旨意，我会一辈子都感谢他。”  
加百列闪烁着泪光的笑颜圣洁而美丽，宛如传说中的那位大天使。他的喜悦和慈悲透过那双紧握的手传入自己的心中，被那份心情传染，麦克尔忍不住落下泪来，打在交握的手上。  
“所以，不要再说什么只有我一个人活下来的话了。还有我在你身边，我跟你一起活着。”  
“嗯、……嗯……”  
麦克尔发出几声不成调的回应，眼泪因为前所未有的情感潸然而下。  
这种感情是什么？既痛楚，又温暖；既悲伤，又安心……内心的某处，因长期困顿而麻木的地方，像冰块融化般，发出了细微的声响。那里与双手交握所传达过来的情感遥相呼应，形成了杳然的共鸣。  
加百列的话，对他、对自己而言无疑都是种救赎。到底要怎么才能活下去——经历了接踵而来的悲惨遭遇，想要相信自己能得到幸福实在不是件容易的事。可是，如今他在这里，加百列也在这里。只要不是孤独一人，那么未来总能想办法解决的吧。  
看着泣不成声的麦克尔，加百列笑了。他与他十指相握，探出身子吻上对方。温热的嘴唇因沾染了泪水变得咸涩。这次麦克尔没再抗拒，而是闭上了眼睛，轻轻地回吻着对方。  
两人所有的痛楚与隔阂，全都溶化在了这个互相宽恕的吻里。

“所以说……等一下啦，为什么会这么心急啊！”  
离方才的吻还不过十分钟，加百列就拉着麦克尔到卧室里，将他推倒在床上继续吻他，就像小孩子贪恋糖果一样，尝过一次就想要一直吃下去。麦克尔半推半就着，最后忍无可忍地拉开他斥责道。  
加百列看着哥哥，露出了有些可怜的表情。  
“因为我想要麦克啊。好不容易麦克才回到我身边的。”  
“你……不要说这么让人羞耻的话！唔——”  
话音未落，嘴唇就又被堵上了。在无可奈何地接受这个吻的当口，麦克尔心想，这家伙该不会还在对加比的事耿耿于怀吧。  
“……说没有是假的。”像是听到了他的心声，加百列松开了他满脸不悦地说。  
“诶？”  
“加比在梦里跟我说‘请代替我照顾麦克尔’。虽然我知道他已经消失了，但还是很不爽啊，就好像你是他的所有物一样。”  
麦克尔怔了怔，随即扑哧一下笑了出来。  
“什么嘛，搞了半天你还是在吃他的醋不是吗。”  
“可是……”加百列一脸别扭地别开眼，“之前你还一直把我认成加比。包括你那次醒来抱着我叫‘加比’，我真是难受得不得了。你大概把我当作替代品了吧，这样的想法一直挥之不去。”  
“你啊……居然会这么在意这种事。那次是我睡呆了，你就放过我吧。”麦克尔苦笑着撑起身子，伸手揉了揉弟弟的头发。  
“加百列，你听好了——我从来没有把你跟加比等同起来。你们是不同的人，我知道。我没有把你当作他的替代品。”  
“……真的吗，一次都没有这样想过？”  
加百列不信任地看向哥哥，后者肯定地点头。  
“我发誓。因为你跟他的性格完全不一样啊，几乎找不到任何相似之处呢。只有一样你们两个是相似的，那就是你们陪在我身边，我都会非常幸福。”  
麦克尔坦率地说，加百列却因为这直白的话语微微红了脸。  
“真的吗……？”  
“当然是真的。”  
加百列停顿了片刻，像是下定了决心一般说：  
“那个啊麦克尔，我这么说或许你会生气。但如果我希望你忘记加比，你会忘记吗？”  
麦克尔怔了怔，思考了片刻后，又鼓起勇气注视着对方。  
“抱歉，我做不到。”  
“是吗……我想也是。抱歉问了傻话。”加百列感到有些失落，但对方的手却抚上自己的脸，强迫自己看着他。  
“因为加比他已经不仅仅是回忆了。他成为了我的一部分，因为有他才会有在你眼前的‘我’。所以，谈不上忘记什么的。”  
明白了吗？似乎从麦克尔的眼神里读出了这样的疑问，他点点头，微笑里带着一些孩子气。  
“真是的，那独占你的想法就只能泡汤了吧。”  
花了两秒才反应过来他的话，麦克尔顿时满脸通红。  
“你啊，性格有这么恶劣吗？以前认识你的时候可不是这样的。”  
“只有对麦克是这样，反正在你面前任性一点也没关系吧？”  
麦克尔一时哑口无言。  
“……说不过你。算了，这样也不错，反正我更喜欢这样的你。”  
加百列猛地抓住了哥哥的手，将他吓得往后一缩。  
“你说什么？”  
“我、我说……比起那个成熟稳重的你，我更喜欢现在会闹脾气的你啦。”  
说出口才意识到这跟告白无误，麦克尔羞得迅速移开目光。有那么一瞬间，加百列所有的动作都停止了，然后——  
“等等你做什么啊！”  
“麦克，我喜欢你。最喜欢你了。”  
“咦？！唔嗯——”  
他被加百列猛地扑上来按倒在床上，唇舌也随即纠缠在一起。只开着一盏台灯的屋子里响起了细微的水声，很快就连喉间的最后一丝呜咽也被辗转着消磨殆尽了。脑袋里几乎一片空白，除了能感知到从唇间传来的——加百列对于自己的爱恋，甜蜜又忧伤的，富有占有欲的。这让他感到心疼，不由得伸出手环绕住对方的背部。  
互相分享体温是一件非常美妙的事。在那个真实的幻境里，他得以碰触到有了形体的加比，那温暖如此真实。但是，现在拥抱着他的这个少年，每一个动作都让他感觉自己不是在做梦。每当他们彼此凝视，加百列那双大海般温柔的眸子满溢的炽热几乎要将自己淹没。他爱着那双眼，情不自禁地亲吻上它们。  
麦克，不要再煽动我了。加百列流露出一丝被压抑的痛苦，麦克尔却有些欣慰地微笑起来。怜爱地注视着自己的麦克尔让他几乎无法忍耐。心脏跳动得很快，那种满足的感觉，就像被爱。  
为什么会对自己的双胞胎哥哥产生这样的情感呢。至今他也无法解释自己的冲动。但是，他大概就像自己的分身那样吧。比任何人都了解自己，比任何人都要爱自己。自己也要比任何人都要爱他。只要两个人在一起就能活下去，在这个无常的世间——他突然有这样的自信。  
彼此在生命中缺席的十几年，就用接下来的一生去弥补吧。想要保护这个人，让他永远不再受伤，不会让他再离开自己第二次。他们之间的爱不会是罪孽，一定比任何爱都要纯粹、深沉。  
在加百列不断的亲吻与抚慰下，麦克尔放下了最后的矜持，全身心地信任着自己的双生弟弟。他的理智随着加百列的手一次次抚过自己的肌肤而消失殆尽，身体越来越热，纤长的手指顺着他的肩膀一直往下，然后是手臂，最后与自己十指相扣。  
没关系的，加百列……他轻声呼唤着自己的名字，紊乱的吐息显示出他现在的状态。说这种话等会后悔了我也不管啰。加百列苦笑着，开始忠实于自己的本能，不客气地探索他的身体。  
在接触到他的敏感之处时，麦克尔发出了带着痛苦的甜蜜呻吟。在暗淡的光线下，他的脸和全身的肌肤几乎都被染红了。用手指进入他的时候，他弓起了背，似乎是觉得很是羞耻，他不自觉地将膝盖合拢，却又被加百列毫不留情地分开。他用快要哭出来的表情看着他，但那只是平添了几丝煽情的气氛。你不是说没关系吗，放轻松点……加百列尽力抚慰着他的前端，在那具身体逐渐放松后，他的手指意外地纠缠上自己的。  
“喂、麦克……”  
“我也想让你舒服一点……只有我一个人太狡猾了……”  
他的手指轻柔地动起来，让身上的少年发出了粗重的喘息。简直就像做梦一样，他居然会为自己做这种事。加百列一边扩张着他的后穴，一边极力隐忍着自己。麦克尔大口呼吸的表情太动人了，他甚至无法直视，索性俯下身去吻住他，他的唇边漏出难受的气息，却任由自己为所欲为。  
啊啊，不行了。他感到难以忍受，拉开了麦克尔的手。麦克尔睁开眼睛看着他，加百列看着那张与自己极其相似的脸，浮现出安心的笑意。他没有跟他说一个字，但他却能明白他的想法。感觉到下面的人放松了力量，加百列退后了一点，将自己的硬挺慢慢送入了对方的秘穴。  
“唔、…——哈啊！”  
麦克尔发出了半是痛苦半是欢愉的呻吟。热而狭窄的内部纠缠着自己，加百列皱着眉头，叹息着抱住了身下的少年。从未有过这般舒服的体验，就像是要融为一体一般。  
加百列呼唤着双生子的名字，缓缓动了起来。麦克尔恍惚地睁开眼，对他露出了欣喜的笑颜，彷如沾满露水的花朵一般令人怜惜。他们依恋着彼此的身体，内心填满了甘甜与满足，每一寸肌肤的相连都带给他们极致的愉悦——他们是这个世界上彼此唯一的亲人与爱人，直至死亡才能将他们分开。  
在最后来临的时刻他们呼唤着对方的名字，不断地交换着亲吻，一同迎来了高潮。直到余韵过去的那段时间里，两人互相拥抱着，平息着自己的呼吸。  
“太乱来了……明明你还在生病……”麦克尔有气无力地责怪道。  
加百列微笑着将他搂进自己怀里，“明明是你诱惑我的，就别说这种话了。”  
“万一你把感冒传染给我就糟了。”  
“如果真变成那样，我的感冒一定就会好了。那时候我来照顾你就好啦。”  
“真是的……要变成那样就都是你害的……”麦克尔打了个呵欠，找了个舒服的地方窝了窝，眼皮慢慢阖上。  
“很累了吧。睡吧，麦克。”  
“嗯，晚安。”

他们拥抱着陷入沉眠。当晚加百列做了个悠长的梦，那梦里充斥着碎片——残存在麦克尔体内的零散记忆。在诸多暗潮汇集的碎片里，只有一些闪烁着亮色。在最明亮的一个碎片里，他看见两个面容相同的少年身体交叠，在交合的过程中，其中一个微笑着化为了光点，逐渐溶入了围拢在周围的夜色中。整个空间散发出绀色的光芒，就像散落在大海之中发光的水母群。  
整个过程都显得那样不可思议，但却神圣得让他想哭。即便不说他也知道，这名消失的少年就是麦克尔幻想出来的弟弟加比。  
「请连我的份也一起好好活下去吧，加百列。」  
少年的开朗嗓音隐隐在风中徘徊着。  
真不可思议。见到了就能明白为什么麦克尔会喜欢上他了。那么温暖，那么纯粹，令人忍不住想要靠近，就像太阳一样。  
他在梦里流下了眼泪。同时他明白了，他爱着的麦克尔，其中也有加比的存在。开朗乐观的麦克，拥有好奇心的麦克，那些原本属于他的又被剥离出来，最后归还到母体内的碎片。  
正是有加比的存在，才有了现在的麦克尔。

能帮助他实现愿望就好了。他只有一个愿望，自己是知道的。  
「想要麦克尔过得幸福。」  
只有这个愿望，一定要实现。

一回头，看见那个与自己长相相同的少年正站在光亮中冲自己灿烂地微笑着。他望着对方，终于露出一个宽慰的笑容。  
少年转过身，流转的阳光透过他的发梢散发出光芒。他站在金色的光芒里，朝自己挥了挥手。  
“那我走啦。”

>>>

早晨，麦克尔是被窗外的鸟鸣声吵醒的。他睁开惺忪的睡眼，阳光流入房间，在床单上留下一道温暖的痕迹。身边空无一人，厨房却传来了声响。他发了半天呆，下了床慢悠悠地蹭到厨房，在门口打了个哈欠。  
“早安……加百列。”  
“早安，麦克。”  
看起来已经完全恢复精神的加百列拿着平底锅转向一脸没睡醒的哥哥，露出了宠溺的微笑。  
“你起来得正好，早餐很快就做好了，先去洗漱一下吧。”  
“嗯，好……”  
睡呆了的麦克尔直到洗了脸后才清醒过来。昨晚发生的事在脑袋里复苏，他差点没扶着门坐下。  
——怎怎怎么办发生了那种事还怎么面对加百列不看他一脸淡定的样子好像什么都没发生？不不这确实不是我幻觉啊，而且连睡衣也帮我换了……  
他撑在镜子前，看着满脸通红的自己无力地垮下了肩膀。事已至此也没什么好欺瞒自己的，索性鼓起勇气去面对吧。  
“麦克，早餐好了哦。”  
门外传来的声音把他吓了一跳，他下意识地回答“我、我就来”，赶紧收拾了一番走向大厅。  
餐桌上已经摆上了面包和煎蛋。正往杯子里倒牛奶的加百列看见麦克尔，忍不住多看了两眼。  
“麦克，你的脸红得很厉害哦？”  
“咦？是、是吗……只是天气太热了吧哈哈……”  
“不会是被我的感冒传染了吧？”  
“怎么可能……——阿嚏！”  
加百列冲他摆出一脸无奈的“我刚刚说什么来着”，把牛奶放到他跟前。  
“先来吃饭吧，你今天必须好好休息。”  
麦克尔不爽地拉开椅子坐下来，加百列也在他对面坐了下来。看他一脸神清气爽的样子，感冒应该是完全好了吧。麦克尔切着盘子里的煎蛋，心却完全静不下来。  
“麦克。”  
“什、什么？”只是听到他叫自己的名字都会神经过敏吗，振作起来啊喂。  
“其实我一直想把这个给你。之前找不到机会……喏，我希望你能收下。”  
他示意麦克尔伸出手，然后把一个东西放在他的手上。凉凉的，硬硬的金属片。麦克尔展开手掌，眼睛睁大了。  
躺在手中的，是一把钥匙。  
“是这间房子的钥匙，这样的话你过来就方便多了吧。什么时候想来都可以，我会很高兴的。”  
说着，加百列露出了平和的微笑。  
麦克尔怔怔地看着那把钥匙，心里有什么被灌得满满的，好像就要溢出来了。然后他抬头看着弟弟，露出了一个灿烂的笑容。  
“谢谢你，我会好好珍惜的。”  
加百列满足地笑了。  
“好了，快吃吧，不然会凉掉。”  
“嗯。”

>>>

一个月后，约克郡的某教会。  
“哈哈哈，好久不见了啊，你这家伙居然长高了！”  
“住手啦尼尔！你这么揉我的头长不高该怎么办！”  
尼尔•洛威尔，深受孩子们欢迎的教区牧师，正毫无顾忌地蹂躏着许久不见的麦克尔的头发。  
“哎呀~这个高度就差不多啦，再长高就不可爱了~”  
“所以说住手啦——”  
“哦呀，这边的另一个麦克尔是谁？”  
突然感觉到一阵令人不舒服的视线，尼尔当即注意到了站在不远处的另一位少年。  
“才不是另一个麦克尔，我是加百列•柯蒂斯，麦克的双胞胎弟弟。”  
似乎有些无法忍耐他对麦克尔熟稔的态度，加百列从一开始就没给尼尔好脸色看。  
“诶？？监督生，原来你真有个双胞胎弟弟啊？！”  
尼尔大惊小怪地叫了起来，对加百列投去了十分好奇的眼神，而对方却显得相当冷淡。  
“嘛……因为很多原因啦，等会我再慢慢跟你解释。”麦克尔头痛地说。每个人都是这个反应还真是消受不起啊。  
“是吗。之前我还挺担心你的，不过现在看来是白担心了。”尼尔露出了欣慰的笑容。只有这种时候还像个大人，麦克尔心想。  
“尼尔就是爱操心啊。”  
“「关心比自己年纪小的家伙」可是洛威尔家的家训呢！你应该感谢本大爷关心你才对！”  
“是是，真是不胜感激……”

“……尼尔他真是个聒噪的家伙啊。”  
从教会里脱身已经是两个小时之后的事了。在尼尔的盛情邀请下，他们还在教会里吃了一顿午饭。中途一直被尼尔问东问西，从学校里的事到加百列的事，甚至连莱奥尼德的现状也没放过。  
“虽然是有点多管闲事，不过是个大好人呢。在学校里帮了我不少忙，在教区里也挺受欢迎的。”麦克尔笑着说，被加百列不快地瞥了一眼。  
“诶~麦克跟他挺熟的嘛。”  
“还好啦。你怎么了？感觉你好像不太喜欢他？”  
“没那回事，麦克的朋友就是我的朋友。”  
话虽这么说，加百列却连头都懒得回，生硬的语气里带有少见的恼意。麦克尔歪着头想了一会，突然恍然大悟，小跑几步追上走在前面的弟弟。  
“加百列，难不成你在吃醋……？”  
“……”  
猜中了。麦克尔一边为弟弟的孩子气感到无奈，一边忍不住偷笑。这家伙，虽然已经不吃加比的醋了，但是别人的醋还是会吃啊。  
想着想着，居然笑出声了。  
“有什么好笑的？”  
“没没，只是觉得有点开心而已。”  
加百列没辙地看着笑得一脸灿烂的哥哥，最后一把抓住了他的右手。  
“咦？喂、等等——”  
被牵着快步走了一小会，麦克尔终于跟上他，和他并肩而行。  
“真是的，难得一起来钓鱼……”  
“为什么非得跑约克郡来钓鱼啊。”一脸不悦。  
“这边风光比较好啊，而且也可以顺便来看看尼尔。”  
“……搞半天还是为了他嘛。”越想越不顺气了。  
“你生什么气啊，看看朋友也没什么吧！”  
麦克尔挣开了交握的双手。一阵难捱的沉默。半晌，加百列终于忍不住侧过脸偷看对方，发现他还是一脸气鼓鼓的样子。  
“麦克。”  
“……”  
“麦克……”  
“……”  
“麦克~~”  
“干什么！听到了啦！”  
“对不起，我不该这么任性的。”  
被他这么坦诚地道歉，岂不是什么火都发不出来了吗。自知被这招吃得死死的麦克尔只能叹了口气。  
“……没关系啦。”  
难得天气这么好，就先把这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事放一边吧。  
“走吧，赶快到湖边才行，这边太热了。”  
说着拉过了身边加百列的手。  
两人走在小镇里的草地上，繁盛野花开了漫山遍野，水红明蓝浅黄点缀着夏日的风景。  
仿佛要一直延续下去，足迹悠远绵长。

“麦克。”  
“嗯？”  
“到了九月，我们一起过生日吧。”  
“生日？”  
“嗯，大天使的诞生日。三个人的。”

——END——


End file.
